The Voice Camp Rock Stlye
by Angelina56
Summary: Mitchie and Caitlyn and a few others decided to try out for voice. Then follow them as they make there journey on the voice everything they in the judges of The Voice as they search for the next big up and coming singer. who knows what will happen. ch.17 coming soon guys.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own camp rock, camp rock 2 or The Voice or Blake Shelton, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine, and Miranda Lambert but damn I wish I did own them. LOL guys. but i do own the baby growing inside Miranda Lambert in this story.**

A/N: hey guys this is another camp rock story. Setting order Is Adam, Cee Lo, Christina then at last Blake. Oh and for the camp rock characters they sing just like they do in the camp rock movies just they sing the songs I say they do. Hope you like this story. Sorry if anyone it way out of character. For this story The Voice age limit starts at 14 and up. Also Blake and Miranda in this story got engaged February 2010. Caitlyn and Mitchie are in foster care in Oklahoma in this story of mine.

* * *

**_The Voice Camp Rock Style_**

Chapter 1

_Monday April 19, 2010 _

_Blind Audition's Day One_

**Auditions stage area 8:45 am**

_With Coach's _

Blake Shelton, Christina Aguilera, Cee Lo Green and Adam Levine were all setting in their spinning chairs face the audience waiting for the blind auditions to start.

They all were excited for the auditions to start, but only new the basics of what they had to do as judges of this singing show.

They just hoped that they found some real talent today.

"So are you guys ready for the blind auditions?" asked Blake looking at his fellow judges.

Christina, Cee Lo and Adam all looked at Blake who was waiting for one of them to answer his question.

"Yes." Said Christina, Cee Lo and Adam at the same to Blake who gave them a look that said really guys.

"What are you guys the three musketeers now." Said Blake rising an eyebrow at his fellow judges.

"No were not." Said Christina looking at Blake like he was crazy to think that.

* * *

**Few seconds later **

"I hope there are some very talented kids today and tomorrow to make taking this job a good idea." Said Christina looking at the guys around her in there judge chairs.

The other three judges agreed with Christina and they nodded their agreement to her statement.

* * *

**Few min's later **

The four judges looked from one to the other wondering when they were going to get started with the first audition.

"Do we have any idea how much longer we have until we get started?" asked Adam board of all the waiting and wanting to get the show on the road.

Before any of them could say anything else or do anything to pass the time. They saw the last of the audience come in and take their sets and a stage hand come over to them.

"Okay guys here in the next few min's we will start filming and the first audition well begin got it guys. Also remember that this is not a live show yet." Said the stage hand looking at the four famous musicians in front of him.

"Okay thanks. Let's get this show on the road." Said Blake ready to get started with the auditions and get them done with so he can get back to his pregnant fiancé who was at their place resting and taking care of herself until she goes to see a doctor.

* * *

**Blind auditions waiting area 8:50 am**

There were well over 75 people in the room and outside the room waiting to come in and get there turn to sing and hopefully get chosen by one of the judges to be on their teams.

They ranged from 14 to 60 something age people hoping to become famous.

Each and everyone have a story to tell about their journey to here to the voice or their dreams of being the next big thing in the world of music.

The first one up walked to the back stage area where she would wait to be given told to go on to the stage facing the audience with the judge's backs to her. Her parents went to a viewing room with Carson Daly.

* * *

**Back stage waiting area 8:52 am**

_Hi my name is Georgina Farlow and I'm 18 years old from Dallas taxes. I live with my mom and stepdad in New York. We moved there 2 years ago for my stepfather's job. I hope to wow the judges and earn a contract what a recording company. _

Georgina looked over to the stage hand near the stage and watched as he counted down from three on his fingers and told her to go on out to the stage it was show time.

Georgina tightened her grip on the mic as she walked out on to stage as the audience went completely quiet for her performance.

* * *

**Auditions stage area 8:45 am**

The judges all watched as the audience who was talking just moments ago went silent as the saw the first hopeful singer came out and on to the stage.

Blake, Christina, Cee Lo and Adam all shared a look as the music began and they heard one of Beyoncé songs start.

_If I were a boy  
Even just for a day_

They all looked to each other in surprise at the girl singing behind them.

"Wow! She good." Said Adam looking at Christina, Cee Lo and Blake.

_I'd roll outta bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
_"I love her she good." Said Cee Lo moving in his set to the girl singing.

Adam and Cee Lo looked to Christina and Blake who had yet to say anything about the girl singing. They saw Christina sway slightly with the song and a look of thinking on her face.

_And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted_

Then they looked to Blake who set one the edge of his set with his arms on the plait form thing that the button was on with his head against his right palm. They have a hard time reading Blake's face as he listened to the voice of the girl singing.

_And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted_

The judges all watched as the audience all started standing up and dancing to the girl singing. They watched as the audiences started clapping along to the song as they danced to it.

Christina, Cee Lo and Adam started clapping along with the audience they loved this girl.

_And I'd never get confronted for it.  
'Cause they'd stick up for me._

Adam, Christina and Cee Lo all pressed their button at the same time.  
_If I were a boy  
I think I could understand_

Georgina couldn't believe that she had three of the judges clapping and dancing in there sets to her singing.

_How it feels to love a girl  
I swear I'd be a better man._

_I'd listen to her  
'Cause I know how it hurts  
When you lose the one you wanted  
'Cause he's taken you for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed_

_If I were a boy_

Georgina finished singing lowered her mic as she saw Cee Lo, Christina and Adam stand up and start clapping for her along with the audience as Blake's chair spun around to face her.

Georgina gave a little bow as the judges took their sets and so did the audience as the clapping slowed down to a stop.

Georgina looked to the four judges in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was here and really had just sung in front of four famous singers. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and prepare for what the judges say to her.

"So what your name young lady?" said Christina smiling at the girl decked out in red in front of her on the stage.

"Well my name is Georgina Farlow I'm 18 and a college student at NYU." Said Georgina smiling at the judges before her.

The judges nodded and took in what she said before Christina spoke again.

"Well it nice to meet you Georgina. How about we get to it then." Said Christina looking giving Georgina a smile.

"Well I'm just gone go first." Said Adam looking at the young lady on the stage in front of him.

Cee Lo, Christina and Blake all looked to Adam as he got ready to try and get Georgina on his team.

"Well all I can say is WOW! You did an amazing job and I love your voice. I'm not even going to say anything more just that I want you on my team and I hope you choose me." Said Adam smiling at Georgina and then looking to Cee Lo who looked to Christina.

"Well I guess I'll go next then. Let me start by saying that you are very good and I like you and your voice and I want you on my team. Girl you have the kind of voice that just moves me and gives me the chills girl. You are a very talented young lady I hope you now that and no matter what team you are on. I will always be a big fan of yours and your go far in this compaction with the right coach. I think I have a lot to offer you and I would be honored if you pick me." Said Christina giving Georgina a big smile.

Adam looked at Christina who was smiling that she out did him on trying to sale Georgina on being on her team.

"Oh Adam I believe Christina just out did you on this one man." Said Blake looking at this fellow judges.

"Adam my man Blake is right she got you beat on trying to convince Georgina on being on her team. Sorry man." Said Cee Lo agreeing with Blake on who gave the better pitch to Georgina so far.

Christina, Adam and Blake all looked to Cee Lo wondering what he would say to young Georgina.

"I like you a lot Georgina and you seem like a sweet girl. So let me tell you why I pressed my button. I pressed my button because you girl are just amazing. You girl have a lot of soul in your singing and that is what really drew me in. I'd love to have you on my team, but I now that you will be in capable hands if you don't pick me." Said Cee Lo looking at Georgina who was nodded looking at him as he talked to her and the other judges watched and listened to him speak.

Georgina, Cee Lo, Christina and Adam all looked to Blake waiting for him to say something.

"I think that everyone in this room me included liked your singing. So job well done Georgina. I like to let you now that your very good Georgina and I'm also pretty sure that you had Adam wanting to get up there and sing with you as he danced to a song that's not his and I doubt that he could reach all the notes that Beyoncé can." Said Blake looking from Georgina to Adam as he said the part about him.

"He right I did want to get up there and sing and dance with you to that song. Blake is also right I probably not able to hit all the notes that Beyoncé can. Thanks man for pointing out that i can't sing Beyoncé's song as good as she can, but you did a good job singing her song and you kept the audience and us captivated and in to your singing and that is something you needed to become an artist like us. Job well done. " Said Adam to Blake as the other judges shook their heads at the two of them.

"I'm pretty sure that the rest of us agree with Adam on the last part of what he said. Right guys?" asked Christina looking from Blake to Cee Lo waiting for them to say something.

"As much as it pains me to say this but, I do agree with Adam on the last part about needing to people captivated and in to the song you are singing. We as artist need that." Said Blake looking from Adam to Georgina as he said that.

"Damn straight I am right and don't you forget that." Said Adam jumping to his feet as he said that and facing Blake's direction.

Blake, Christina and Cee Lo just shared a look and then looked back to Georgina as Adam took his set again.

"So Georgina it up to you. Who team do you want to be on?" asked Blake to Georgina Farlow who was looking at Cee Lo, Christina and Adam trying to decided which one's team she wanted to be on.

Cee Lo, Christina, Blake and Adam all looked at Georgina waiting to see who she picked.

"Well….. i..i….have to go with Christina. Sorry Cee Lo, Adam." Said Georgina to the four famous judges.

Cee Lo, Blake, Adam and everyone else in the room all started clapping as Christina and Georgina hugged.

Everyone watched as Christina made her way back to her set as Georgina left the room passing Blake on her way out.

"Damn it Christina I really wanted her." Said Adam as all the judges chairs turned back to face the audience waiting for the next person to take the stage.

"Sorry she all mine Adam get over it." Said Christina looking at Adam who was glaring at her for taking the singer he wanted.

"She got a really good chance to win this show." Said Blake looking at his fellow judges.

"Yes she does." Said Cee Lo as all four of them looked at the audience in front of them.

Blake and Christina both took a sip of their drinks and then put them back in the holders on their chairs.

* * *

**Sometime later **

59 singers have gone and sang for the judges but only 4 of them were picked to be on a team and advance to the Battle round of the show. Casey Taylor for team Adam, Morgan Goodman for team Cee Lo and Jessica Lauren for team Blake, Georgina Farlow for team Christina.

* * *

**Blind auditions waiting area 10:05 am**

Carson Daly set down on a chair in front of the next person up on the stage to sing to the judges which was Luke who he had the delivered his invitation to the voice. He looked at the three people in front of him.

"Hi there Luke it's good to see you again." Said Carson Daly looking at Luke and his family.

"It's good to see you again to. I still can't believe that I'm really here. It a dream come true." Said Luke smiling at Carson Daly setting in front of him.

"Well believe it man you're really here. So are these your parents Luke." Asked Carson Daly

"Yes this is my mother Danni and my father Philip." Said Luke as his parents shook hands with Carson Daly.

"So mom, dad do you think that your son will get a judge to turn their chair around for him?" asked Carson Daly looking at the family setting in front of him.

"Oh yes I think that he can get Cee Lo to turn around for him." said Danni Luke's mother.

"Well it's time for Luke to head to the back stage area and wait to get on good luck man." Said Carson Daly as he hugged Luke and then followed the stage hand to the back stage area living his parents with Carson.

"How about we head to the viewing room to watch your son sing to the judges." Asked Carson Daly to Luke's parents.

"Ya let's do that." Said Luke's parents as they followed Carson Daly to the viewing room.

* * *

**Back stage waiting area 10:08 am**

_My names Luke Williams I'm 17 years old and I'm from West Des Moines, Iowa and I'm a singer and dancer. I've been dancing since I was 5 and singing since I was 11. I love singing and dancing and it's all I see myself doing. So I hope that the judge like me. It would mean the world to me if I were to when the voice. I also hope that I do justice to Blake's song, it's one of my favorite songs of his._

Luke looked to the stage hand next to him as he held the mic in his left hand.

"Okay you on. Good luck man." Said the stage hand as Luke left the back stage area and headed out to the stage in front of the audience.

* * *

**Auditions stage area 10:10 am**

Luke walked on to the stage as people cheered at him and his good looks.

Blake, Christina, Cee Lo and Adam watched the audience go wild as the next person took stage. They shook their heads at how crazy this audience was on this show they are filming that will be on TV tomorrow night.

Everyone quieted down as the music started to the song that the person was going to sing.

_Red roadside wild flower if I'd only picked you  
Took you home set you on the counter_  
Cee Lo, Christina and Adam all looked to Blake as they heard a guy singing Blake's song She Wouldn't Be Gone and the guy was good.

Cee Lo, Christina and Adam all hit their button at the same time as the guy kept sing.

There chairs turned around and see a good-looking mixed teenage boy dressed in all black with a black leather jacket and hat. Christina and Adam where both standing up clapping and moving along with the song while Cee Lo set in his set bobbing his head along with the boy singing Blake's song.

_Oh, at least a time or two  
Maybe she'd thought it through._

_Yellow sunset slowly dipping down in the rear view_  
_Oh, how she'd love to sit and watch you_  
_I could have done that a whole lot more_  
_If I hadn't been so stubborn, been so selfish_  
_Thought about her more, thought about me less_

Blake watched as the audience stood up and clapped along with the guy singing. While Blake set with his right calf on his left leg and his right elbow on the arm of his chair and his right cheek on his right palm as he listened to the person singing his song.

_Joked and maked her laugh, held her when she cried  
A little more that.. maybe I..._

_Wouldn't be driving like hell flying like crazy down the highway_  
_Calling everyone we know stopping any place she might be_  
_Going any place she might go beating on the dash_

Christina, Adam and Cee Lo all looked over to Blake and saw that he still hadn't turned around yet. They all wondered if he was going to turn around at all for this singer, because he was running out of time and fast.

_Screaming out her name at the windshield tears soaking up my face  
If I had loved her this much all along, maybe maybe, yeaa maybe...  
She wouldn't be gone.. she wouldn't be gone.._

_She warned me it was coming said if I didn't change_  
_She was leaving_  
_I just didn't believe she would ever really walk out,_  
_God, I believe her now_

Luke finished singing and looked at around and saw that the audience along with Adam and Christina were standing up and clapping and cheering for him.

Luke watched as Blake's chair turned around and he saw him clapping along with everyone else. Luke couldn't believe that he had 3 of the four judges wanting him.

The room went silent as Luke looked to the judges who were looking at him.

"What's your name young man?" asked Blake kindly to the teenager before him.

"My names Luke Williams I'm 17 from West Des Moines, Iowa." Said Luke to the judges with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Luke. Well as you can see those three all pushed their button for you and I didn't. Look I'm going to be straight with you man because I think you can handle it." Said Blake

"Okay that would be great." Said Luke in to his mic in response to what Blake said.

"I think that you are great man and you have a nice voice man and you did a great job of taking my song and making it your own ,but keeping it close to my original song and I like that and respect you and your gift man. That being said Luke I think you are more of a pop, R&B kind of guy. I personally see you as being on Cee Lo's team and him helping you far in this show and in the music industry. Good luck man. Cee Lo, Adam, Christina this is all to you guys." Said Blake as he looked from Luke to his fellow judges back to Luke.

"Thanks Blake man I appreciate what you said." Said Luke to Blake as Blake nodded back to him.

Luke Looked to Cee Lo, Adam and Christina who all wanted him on their team.

"Well I just going to tell you why I pushed my button. I pushed it because I like you and this vibe that you can do just about anything and I also agree with Blake I think you are more a R&B, rock guy and i think that's what you voice is for. Good luck with whoever you pick to be your coach." Said Adam as Luke nodded and took in everything that Adam said to him.

"Well I for one think that you can sing any style of music with that voice of yours." Said Christina disagreeing with Adam and Blake who thought that he was just made for R&B, rock and pop music.

"Thank you." said Luke to Christina with a happy look on his face and thankful for all the judges were telling him.

"That being said I thank that you and I will be able to explore every possibility the sky is the limit Luke and I think I can make you a star. You have some amazing vocalist man and I am a big fan of yours. I would be honored if you were to pick me to be your coach." Said Christina honestly to Luke as she looked him in the eyes.

"Wow I think she just won him over guys." Said Blake smiling at Cee Lo and Adam as he clapped to Christina who just grinned knowing that she most likely got another strong vocalist to add to her team.

"Well Luke I love you man and I don't have a big speech to persuade you to my side. So I'll just letting you know that I'd love for you to be on my team. I think that we can do great things together in this show and off of this show. I love to get the chance to work with you. That's all I have to say. So how you take a min and think about who you want to be your coach." Said Cee Lo with his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at Luke along with the other judges.

Luke looked at the three coach's that wanted him on their team.

"Umm… I …choose….. My man Cee Lo Green. I love every single one of you guy's music." Said Luke to the judge's watching him up on the stage.

The audience and Blake, Adam and Christina all clapped as Cee Lo and Luke hugged and then Luke exited the room from the exit passed Blake and the audience.

"Love that kid." Said Adam looking at his fellow judges.

"I think he did a great job on your song Blake." Said Christina looking at Blake when she said that.

"He so did." Said Adam looking at Christina agreeing with her.

* * *

**2 hours later 12:10 am**

89 more singers have gone and auditioned and they didn't make it. Some of them were good but the judges only have 8 spots each on their teams. While others were great but the judges just didn't think that they could handle the pressure of being on this show.

* * *

**Auditions stage area 12:12 am**

Cee Lo, Christina, Adam and Blake were all relaxing in their chairs as they waited for the last person to sing and then they would be done filming and could leave for the day and do whatever they have planned for the day.

"Just on more to go and then were done for the day yes." Said Blake ready to get back to his pregnant fiancée who went to get it confirmed by a doctor and see how far along she was with their baby.

"Just this last one and then I can go and spend time with my son." Said Christina with a smile on her face.

"Just this person and then I can go clubbing with my band mates." Said Adam ready to go clubbing with his band mates.

Christina, Cee Lo and Adam all looked over to Blake who looked back at them.

"Hey Blake how's your fiancée Miranda doing?" asked Christina curiously to Blake as she uncrossed her legs and set up some in her chair.

"Well she doing just fine. She most likely is setting at home or out doing something in town." Said Blake before he drank some of his drink and putting in back down in his chair holder.

"That's good. So have you set a date for the wedding yet?" asked Christina as Adam and Cee Lo looked and listened to the two of them talk about Blake's hot blonde country music superstar Miranda Lambert.

"Nope we haven't not yet. We are still trying to decide on the wedding date." Said Blake looking at the audience on their show as he talked to his fellow judges.

"Well let us now when you set the date." said Christina as she picked up her cup and took a drink from it and put it back in her chair holder.

"So let's get this show on the road. So we can get out of here for the day." Said Adam looking out in to the audience with the rest of the judges.

* * *

**Back stage waiting area 12: 13 am**

_Hi my name is Caitlyn Geller. I'm 15 years old and I'm born and raised in Tulsa Oklahoma. I'm in the foster system back home in Tulsa and have been since I was 3. I'm in the foster hone I was placed in 4 months ago and I love this family. I'm one of the more lucky ones because most other foster kids my age don't stay in the homes they are place in for more than a few days, or 3 months at the most. Most foster and adopted family's want kids 10 and under and the older kids stay in the system until the age out never really finding a family, I'm lucky I did. Carson Daly hand delivered my invite to me back in Tulsa Oklahoma and it was so cool. I love to sing, dance and play the keyboard. I hope that I make it passed this blind audition it would make my day._

Caitlyn walked out in to the blind audition area and saw the audience and the judge's chairs with their back to her.

Caitlyn raised the mic up and started singing.

_Little boy, six years old  
A little too used to being alone  
Another new mom and dad_

Christina, Adam and Cee Lo all looked over to Blake knowing that this girl was right up his ally she was destine to be a Country Singer. They saw that he had his body sideways in his chair setting cross-legged moving his head to the music and the girl singing. They wondered what was taking him so long to press his button for the talented girl they heard behind them.

_Another school, another house that will never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face_

Blake pushed his button clapping as his chair turned and faced the young teenage girl in bright colors with shoulder length brown curly hair as she sang her heart out on this emotional song of Carrie Underwood's. He saw that she was very emotional as she sang this song she connected on a personal live with this song.

_This is my temporary home, it's not where I belong_  
_Windows and rooms that I'm passing through_  
_This is just a stop on the way to where I'm going_  
_I'm not afraid because I know_  
_This is my temporary home_

Cee Lo, Adam, Christina and Blake were all moving along with the girl singing along with the audiences who was also clapping along with the song.

_Young mom, on her own_  
_She needs a little help, got nowhere to go_  
_She's looking for a job, looking for a way out_  
_'Cause a halfway house will never be a home_

Blake stood up clapping along with the girl singing the song and moving along with the music._  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
"Someday we'll find our place here in this world"_

Everyone in the room clapped as Caitlyn finished singing and the other three chairs turned around with Cee Lo, Adam and Christina clapping for Caitlyn.

The clapping died down as the judges looked at the young girl before them.

"Man your cute I wish I pushed my button for you sweetie." Said Adam smiling at the curly-haired girl.

"Hey she's mine man. I'm the only one who pressed my button she's on my team not yours." Said Blake glaring at Adam who was setting at the other end of the room.

Cee Lo and Christina just shook their head at those two and there banter they had with each other. They also wondered how Miranda Lambert Blake's fiancé put up with him sometimes. They knew that she was a strong women to deal with Blake and his craziness and they commended her on that. They love Miranda Lambert and her music even though they don't sing country music themselves.

"Hey sweetie what's your name?" asked Cee Lo looking at Caitlyn giving her a small smile as she looked at all four judges.

"Caitlyn." said Caitlyn cheerily to the judges before her.

"Well Caitlyn tell us about yourself." Said Christina to the young Caitlyn Geller before her.

"Well my full name is Caitlyn Jessica Geller. I'm 15 years old, born and raised in Tulsa Oklahoma. I'm a ward of the state and have been since I was 3 years old. I moved to another foster home 4 months ago. I love this foster home and my foster mom and dad. I hope that I get to stay with them for a long time. I love Oklahoma so much glad I live there. I came here today with my case-worker, because my new foster parents couldn't come with me." Said Caitlyn giving the four famous judges a big smile.

"Wow your only 15 with a voice like that. Sweetheart you got talent and I for one love you and think you are in great hands with your fellow Oklahoman Blake here as your coach." Said Christina honestly to Caitlyn who said thanks to her.

"I now you will get far in this show and I'm already a fan of yours." Said Adam smiling at Caitlyn as he talked to her.

Caitlyn looked to Cee Lo as did everyone else waiting for him to talk.

"You sweetie are a star and I for one will buy your album when it comes out." Said Cee Lo to Caitlyn the young country singer in front of him and everyone.

"Oh thanks Cee Lo that means a lot to me." Said Caitlyn happily to Cee Lo Green.

Caitlyn and the other three judges looked to Blake who was now setting on the edge of his chair looking at Caitlyn.

"I love your voice and you are talented. I think that you have a big chance of winning this show and I going to love working with you on this show. You have what it takes to be a country artist and besides us Oklahomans have to stick together." Said Blake as he looked at the 15-year-old girl in front of him.

"Awe thanks. I'm big fan of you and Miranda Lambert." Said Caitlyn grinning at Blake Shelton her coach for this show.

"Thanks and I'm sure Miranda will love you once she sees this when it airs on TV." Said Blake giving Caitlyn a big smile.

Caitlyn got off of the stage and headed to the exit, but stopping to give Blake Shelton a huge on the way.

Blake took a seat back in the chair what had his name on the back as he and the other judges watched Caitlyn leave the audition area.

* * *

**Hours later 3:00 pm**

_Blake Shelton & Miranda Lambert's house in L.A. _

Blake was setting on his couch relaxing watching some reruns on TV waiting for his fiancée to come back home.

He had gotten home an hour ago from judging upcoming singers on The Voice. Which airs on TV April 26 at 7 pm on channel 7.

* * *

**10 min's later **

Blake looked up from the rerun on his flat screen TV when he heard the front door open and his fiancée come in the house and then closed.

"Blake honey where are?" asked Miranda as she hung her jacket up on the hook by the door.

"In the living room setting on the couch sweetie." Said Blake from the living room couch.

Miranda came around the corner and saw her man setting on the couch as he said he was in. She saw that he was wearing jogging pants and a light blue t-shirt relaxing with the TV on. She made her way over to the couch and her Fiancée who was looking up at her watching her make her way over to her.

Blake watched as his girl made her way over to him in her blue work out short shorts and a white short sleeved shirt that was low cut and show some cleavage. He saw that she was paler the usual. He also saw that her breasts looked bigger than they have ever been before.

Blake watched as Miranda stopped near the couch and took of her shoes, before she come over to him and set down on the couch and put her purse on the floor next to Blake's feet. Then she got on to the couch and snuggled in to Blake's side resting her head on his chest as he put his arm around her resting his has hand on her belly.

"Hey babe I missed you today." Said Blake kissing Miranda's hair on the top of her head.

Blake slowly rubbed around Miranda's belly feeling the slight swell of her belly where their unborn baby was growing.

"I missed you too honey." Said Miranda tiredly against Blake's chest as she snuggled closer to him. She pulled her feet up bending them to rest against Blake's leg.

"So what did the doctor say today at your appointment?" asked Blake as he kept rubbing small patterns across Miranda's belly as Miranda's stay snuggled against him.

"Well Doctor James made me pee in a cup. Then he came back a while later and said that they tested my pee and it confirmed that I'm pregnant. After that he had me lay back on the exam table and did an ultrasound. He said that I'm 10 weeks pregnant and that everything was good and the baby's heart rate was good and in the range that it should be for a baby 10 weeks along." Said Miranda closing her eyes as after she finished waiting for her fiancée to speak.

"That's good. WOW! 10 weeks along. That's great." Said Blake in awe as he kept rubbing Miranda's belly as he talked about their pregnancy.

"yep." Said Miranda tiredly with her eyes still closed fighting with herself to stay awake and talk to her future husband.

"So its official were having a baby." Said Blake dazed at what his fiancée had conformed at the doctor's office.

"Yes babe we are having a baby." Said Miranda opening her eyes and tilting her head up to look in to her fiancée's face and eyes.

Blake looked down when he felt Miranda lift her head off of his chest. He saw his fiancée looking up at through tired eyes. He thought that she still looks beautiful even though she looks like she could fall asleep at any second and she's paler then she's was this morning when he left for work.

"It's just I can't believe it. We're having a baby." Said Blake happily as he looked in to his girl's eyes.

"Well believe it honey. This little bundle of joy growing in my belly is half you, half me." Said Miranda with a smile on her face as she looked in to her eyes.

Miranda waited for Blake to saw something back to her, but before she knew what was happening Blake was kissing her.

She kissed him back after the surprise wear off. She felt him smiling as they kissed and she knew that he was happy that they were having a baby.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Blake pulled away and leaned his forehead against fiancée Miranda's as they took a few breaths to get some needed air in to their lungs.

"l love you Miranda and I love our baby too." Said Blake kissing her forehead at her hair-line.

"I know. I love you and our baby to Blake honey." Said Miranda moving to stretch out on the couch on her side with her legs out straight as she put her head down on her fiancée's lap.

Blake looked down to see Miranda stretched out on her side with her head on his lap. She looked like she was about to fall asleep while he watched TV with her head in his lap.

He looked back to the TV as he moved his hands one going to rest on the slight swell of her belly. While the other hand when to his fiancée's head on his lap to rub her head as he watched TV and let Miranda take a nap.

TBC….

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this story. I hoped you all liked it and that it was okay let me know what you all think about this if you want to. Mitchie will be coming in soon promise. more chapters to come with more camp rock in it maybe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own camp rock, camp rock 2 or The Voice or Blake Shelton, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine, and Miranda lambert but damn I wish I did own them. LOL guys.

A/N: Setting order Is Adam, Cee Lo, Christina then at last Blake. Sorry if anyone it way out of character. Caitlyn and Mitchie are in foster care in Oklahoma in this story of mine. Shut out to **Havefaithstaystrongbravebeauty **for being the first one to review favor and follow my story thank you and you made my day.

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 2

_Monday April 19, 2010 _

**Blake Shelton & Miranda Lambert's house in L.A. 7 pm**

_Master bedroom _

Miranda woke up slowly and opened her eyes looking around the room she was In and then she realized that she was now longer in the living room on the couch laying down with her head on Blake's lap, but in their bedroom at their house in L.A.

She looked over to her fiancée's side of the bed and saw that he was there fast asleep in bed with her. She smiled as she saw how youth full he looks in his sleep. It still amazes her that he looks like that when he's asleep she never seen some one look like that while they sleep.

Miranda looked over to the alarm clock on Blake's side of the bed on his night stand and saw that it is 7:03 pm. She realizes that she's slept for over an hour. She didn't realize that she was that tired when she laid down on the couch with her man. She only planed on taking a short nap to gain some more energy back that this pregnancy is taking from her body.

Miranda felt like she had more energy than she did when she got home early and she was ready to get out of bed and do something. So she slowly and as quietly as possible got out of bed trying not to wake up her future husband.

Miranda made it out of bed without waking her fiancée and then she made her way to the bathroom that was inside the bedroom.

* * *

**Few min's later **

Miranda came out of the bathroom in the close she had on since this morning at the Doctor's office but she had pulled her hair in to a ponytail on the back of her head and fresh make on.

Miranda then wrote her a fiancée a note telling him where she was going and then she put it on her pillow and left the room.

* * *

**School across the street from Miranda & Blake Shelton's house 7:06 pm**

_Play-ground _

Mitchie Torres made her way over to the bench and sat down with her songbook and pen. Mitchie breathed in the sweet fresh air around her happy to be away from her foster home that she was place in two weeks ago back home in Oklahoma, but she hated that she had to be here in LA with her case-worker just so she could audition for the new TV show that's coming out called The Voice.

Mitchie was glad that she decided to start singing and playing her guitar again after so long of not doing either of them.

Mitchie knew that she was just starting to fight back against everything she been through and decided that she was going to share her singing voice with others again. She hasn't spoken or said a word to anyone since she was 10 years old. She had nightmares often and sleeps about 3 hours a night every night.

Mitchie knew she should be back at the hotel with her case-worker trying to get some much-needed sleep that didn't get last night because of the many nightmares she woke up from.

Mitchie looked around the school playground and saw that the sun was going and she knew that she couldn't stay here to long because she had to make it back to her hotel before it was pitch-black outside.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Mitchie opened her songbook and took the top off of her pen as she found a blank page to write on.

Mitchie started writing down the lyrics that came to mind for her new song she was writing.

* * *

**Outside Miranda and Blake Shelton's L.A. home 7:10 pm**

Miranda stepped out of her and fiancées house closing the door behind her and locking it. She zipped her jacket half way and then put her cell phone in on pocket and zipped it up and then she put her house keys in her other pocket and zipped it closed to.

Miranda looked around outside and saw that the sun was already going down and that before long it would be dark outside. She looked at the privet school across from her house and saw a person setting on a bench in the schools playground. She couldn't tell if it was a girl or boy, but they looked lonely like and she wondered if they had any friends and why they were out at this time of day when they should be home doing homework or eating dinner.

Miranda walked down the steps until she reached the ground in front of her house and without much thought she started walking to the school playground across the street from her L.A. home.

* * *

**School across the street from Miranda & Blake Shelton's house 5:13 pm**

_Playground_

Miranda saw that the person she saw sitting on the school bench across the street from her house was a young teenage girl who was writing in some kind of book.

Miranda slowly and softly made her was over to the tinny brunette girl setting on the bench with her hair back in a ponytail and her bangs straight across her forehead. She took a seat next to the girl on the bench wondering what the girl was writing because she was so focused on what she was writing that she didn't notice that she wasn't alone anymore or so she thought until she saw the girl flinch and stiffen up when she seat down next to her.

Mitchie closed her book and looked up to see who was setting next to her and decided to disturb her while she was writing. When she looked up she saw a short skinny blonde in work out shirts and a white low-cut shirt and a blue jacket on that was half zipped up and the blonde had her hair back in a ponytail and out of her face with her side bangs touching the side of her pretty face.

Mitchie froze when she realized that the blonde was country superstar Miranda Lambert who was engaged to famous country singer Blake Shelton who was also one of the coach's on the new singing show that Caitlyn Geller who was in couple of foster homes with Mitchie in the past tried out for and made it on. Mitchie was surprised that she felt herself relaxing around the country singer and that never happens with anyone because she doesn't trust anyone anymore. Mitchie realized that she trusted and felt safe around Miranda Lambert and that scared her because she never felt that with anyone except on person and she is dead.

Miranda saw a look pass through the teenager's eyes as she looked up at her and she knew that the girl knew who she and that she was famous. She also saw the girl relax and that surprised her she thought the girl would flinch when she saw her because of her stiffing up and flinching when she set down on the bench next to her.

Miranda looked at the girl and realized that she was a beautiful young girl that had big bags under her eyes and a tired look on her face.

"Hello sweetie I'm Miranda and I was just living my house across the street when I saw you setting over here all by yourself." Said Miranda looking at Mitchie as she talked to her and she saw Mitchie glance over across the street to her nice house and then back to her.

"I know who you are and I love your music and I'm a fan of both you and your fiancée." Said Mitchie softly to Miranda and then her head flew up to her mouth and her eyes widened as she realized that she spoke out loud.

Miranda was surprised at how softly this girl was speaking it was just louder than a whisper. She watched as the girl's hand flew up to her and her eyes widen like she wasn't expecting herself to say anything at all and Miranda wondered if this young girl ever talks at all.

"Are you okay sweetie?" asked Miranda concerned for the young teenager next to her on the bench.

Mitchie started panicking and her breathing picked up and her chest started heaving up and down as she started to hyperventilate.

Miranda saw panic appear in the girl's eyes and her breathing picked up. She then saw the teen's chest rising and falling heavily as she now started to hyperventilate.

Miranda without thinking pulled the teen in to a hug as she wrapped her airs around her and put her right cheek on Mitchie's head. Miranda shh'ed and hummed one of her songs softly as she started rocking back and forth.

Miranda was surprised that the teen didn't flinch or stiffen when she pulled her in to a hug.

Mitchie stayed in Miranda's embrace and felt herself coming down as Miranda rocked back and forth with her in her arms.

Mitchie listened to Miranda home Greyhound Bound for Nowhere as her chest stopped moving up and down fast and her breathing slowed down to her normal breathing pattern.

After Miranda finished greyhound bond for nowhere she started humming Girls Like Me.

Miranda felt the teens breathing slow down and her chest stop heaving as she rocked back and forth along with her humming her songs.

* * *

**10 min's later **

Miranda slowly stopped rocking when she realized that the girl was fast asleep with her head on her chest. Miranda stopped humming when she smelt her fiancée's sent strongly near her and looked up. She saw him near her with a women behind him that had a shocked look on her face at seeing her with her arms wrapped around the teen next to her who had her head on Miranda's chest.

"There you are Miranda honey. You scared me I woke up and you weren't in bed next to me like I put you before I took a nap with you baby." Said Blake moving closer and bending down almost kneeling in front of his fiancée as he also put his hand on her knee cap and giving it a gentle squeeze.

"Sorry Blake honey didn't mean to scare you." said Miranda as tears felled her eyes and a few fall down her face.

"It okay sweetie please don't cry." Said Blake softly to his fiancée as he wiped the tears from her face as Miranda nodded trying to blink the tears away.

They were lost in their own world that they forgot that a women was standing somewhere behind Blake until she cleared her throat reminding the young couple in front of her that they weren't alone in the school playground.

They both looked to the grey haired women behind Blake who was looking at the two of them.  
They wondered who the women was and what she wanted with them or the girl in Miranda's arm.

"Sorry to interrupt you guys, but I need the girl in your arms Miss Lambert. She is my responsibility while were here in L.A." said the grey haired woman looking at the three people in front of her that at this second looked like they belonged together as a family.

Before Blake or Miranda could say anything they heard a soft young voice barely above a whisper speak.

"Yes I am your responsibility and I think it's time for us to get back to the hotel." Said Mitchie as the three people looked at her and all of them but Miranda Lambert was surprised that she spoke.

The grey haired case-worker looked at the young teen in her care in shock she had never heard her speak and from what she was told the teen hasn't talked since she was ten and the girl kept her distance away from people and kept to herself. Mitchie stiffened and flinched when people got to close to her personal space.

She was shocked also that Mitchie had Miranda Lambert's arms around her and she had her head on the young famous country singer chest and she looked at relaxed and calm and from the look on the female singer had heard the teen speak already.

Blake stood up and backed away from his fiancée as she released the teen girl in her arms and he and the case-worker watched as Mitchie pulled away from Miranda lifting her head of off the singer's chest and standing up in front of the singer.

They watched as Mitchie lead down and hugged Miranda and whispered something in the singer's ear.

"Thanks for everything you did for me this afternoon and congrats on the pregnancy you and Blake will make wonderful parents so don't worry too much about anything and enjoy your pregnancy." Said Mitchie pulling away from hugging Miranda Lambert.

Blake saw the shocked look on her face and he wondered what the young teen said to his future wife that shocked her.

Then she stopped in front of Blake Shelton country superstar and wrapped her arms around him giving him a hug.

Blake coming out of his shock of having the tinny short teen hug him. He bent down and hugged her back as put his arms around her and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Congrats on the baby on the way and you will be a great father to your son or daughter when the baby is born." Said Mitchie as she pulled away from a shocked Blake Shelton and left with her case-worker.

Blake and Miranda stared after the short tinny teen who was at least an inch short than Miranda when they are both bare foot. Which makes the teen 5'3 and Miranda 5'4 short women.

They looked to each other and then back to the street near their house as they watched the teen and grey haired women get in a car and leave.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter and story means a lot to me. Let me know what you all think about this story if you will. More to come soon promise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own camp rock, camp rock 2 or The Voice or Blake Shelton, Cee Lo Green, Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine, and Miranda Lambert but damn I wish I did own them. LOL guys.**

A/N: Setting order Is Adam, Cee Lo, Christina then at last Blake. Sorry if anyone it way out of character. Caitlyn and Mitchie are in foster care in Oklahoma in this story of mine. hope this chapter is okay guys.

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 3

**School across the street from Miranda and Blake Shelton's house 5:35 pm**

Miranda and Blake looked away from the street where the car with the young teen they just met left with her guardian or so they think.

Blake turned back to his fiancé and saw that she had picked up a homemade book and was look at what was written on the front.

He moved back over to Miranda and stopped in front of her.

"Miranda honey what's that in your hand?" asked Blake waiting for his fiancée to say something back to him.

Miranda looked up from the paperback book and to her fiancée.

"It belongs to the girl who just left. It says Mitchie's songs on the front of it." Said Miranda as she handed the book to her fiancée who took it and looked at it and read what it said.

"Well how about this we go back to the house and eat dinner and when can worry about what to do with it in the morning." Said Blake as he held out his hand for his fiancée to take.

Miranda sighed and then nodded as she reached out and took Blake's hand and he helped her stand up.

They let go of each other's hands and Blake pulled Miranda in to his side and wrapped his arm around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his waist as she barred her head in to his body as they walked back to their house across the street.

* * *

**Miranda Lambert & Blake Shelton's house 8:10 pm**

_Master bedroom_

Miranda and Blake were setting up in their king size bed having already finished their dinner a little while ago.

Blake was on his side of the bed watching the TV with the volume down low.

Miranda was on her side of the bed glancing at the girls paper back song book.

Few min's pass and Miranda couldn't take it any longer and grabbed the girl's song book.

"I knew that you couldn't resist seeing what was inside that songbook." Said Blake turning off the TV and looking to his fiancée who was opening the songbook.

Miranda opened it and look around for a full name or a phone number to call if lost, but she couldn't find either all they had was the name on the front of the book.

"Did you find a full name or a number to call?" asked Blake looking at her waiting for an answer to his question.

Miranda heard what her fiancée said, but she was reading the lyrics on the first page even though see new that she shouldn't be reading and invading her privacy.

Blake realized that his fiancée was looking at something on the first page of the songbook she opened. He wondered what it was that she was looking at.

Miranda finished reading the song and looked up at her fiancée who was looking at her waiting for her to say something.

"Nope there was no full name or number to call if lost." Said Miranda as she and her fiancée stared in to each other's eyes.

"So sweetie what were you looking at?" asked Blake softly to his fiancée who had a guilty look on her face.

"I read the first song on the first page and it is just amazing. I wonder how old the girl I was holding is." Said Miranda thoughtfully to her future husband.

"Did don't now but I would say she no older than 15 or 16 and no younger than 13." Said Blake to his fiancée as he saw her look back at the song she read.

Miranda nodded she agreed with her fiancée Blake and then she put the songbook back on her night stand on her side of the bed. Then

"Honey how did you end up with a teen you didn't now in your arms on the school bench across the street from our house here in LA." Asked Blake he watched his fiancée Miranda turn off her lamp on her night stand.

Then he opened his arms as his fiancée looked at him after tuning of her lamp and she moved over the middle of the bed until she was on his side of the big bed and she moved in to his open arms resting her head on his shoulder as he wrapped the arm that she had led her head on that same shoulder.

Blake took his other hand a put it on his fiancée's belly where the slight swell was and he traced it with his fingers.

Miranda sighed happily as she felt her fiancée's fingers tracing the slight swell on her belly where their unborn child was growing. She knew that she should answer the question that her fiancée asked her.

"Well after I wrote the note and put it on my pillow. I headed out of the house and I looked around and saw someone over in the schools playground on the bench by themselves and I thought that the person looked lonely. So I went over there without much thought and saw that it was a young brunette girl setting on the bench writing in that song book. I set down next to her and she stiffened up and flinched when I set down on the bench next to her. I told her I saw her setting by herself over here by herself and the she spoke back to me and when she realized that she had said something out loud she brought her hand up to her mouth and her eyes widened.

She had this look on her face like she wasn't expecting herself to say anything out loud to anyone. Then she started panicking and hyperventilating, so I pulled her in to my arms and started humming one of my songs as I rocked back and forth and to my surprise she didn't stiffen or flinch at all. After a while she calmed down and then a while after that I realized that she had fallen asleep with her head on my chest. Then you and that older women came over to me and you know the rest baby." Said Miranda tiredly in to her fiancée's shoulder as he stopped tracing the swell of her belly and started rubbing it instead as he kissed the top of her head.

"Wow is all I can say." Said Blake softly to his tired pregnant fiancée.

"I know, but there was just something about that girl that just screamed that she's been through some kind of trauma in her young life. I also don't think she been sleeping well she had some big bags under her eyes." Said Miranda thinking about the young teen girl she met earlier.

"Maybe she had been there some trauma in her life but we don't know for sure honey." Said Blake pulling Miranda closer to him.

"Well the women who came to take her back to her hotel had a totally shocked look in her face when she saw the teen in my arms. The woman was shocked again when the girl spoke out loud. It was like she had never heard the girl talk before." Said Miranda putting her hand over his heart as she moved her head from his shoulder to the side of his neck where her nose was touching his neck.

Blake felt his fiancée's breath on his neck since she moved her head from his shoulder to the side of his neck.

"I agree with you sweetheart. I don't think that the girl has talked to anyone in a while. It's sad really, but I think that we should get some sleep honey we have things to do tomorrow." Said Blake sleepy as he closed his eyes and listened to his fiancée's breathing on his neck.

"Okay besides I'm sleepy to honey. This little life I'm growing inside me is stilling all of my energy…. Night Blake honey." Said Miranda as she kissed his neck and closed her eyes.

"Night babe." Said Blake as reached over and turned off his lamp on his side of the bed and then he got back in the same spot he was in before with his girl and pulled the covers over them as the fall asleep.

* * *

**Holiday Inn 8:45 pm  
**

_Mitchie's room _

Mitchie was in her bed laying down for the night. She should already to be asleep in her bed because she was going to have her audition for The Voice tomorrow, but Mitchie couldn't sleep she knew that she left her songbook back at that playground on the bench where she met Miranda Lambert by accident and she hoped that the singer who take care of it until she could get it back.

Mitchie couldn't believe that she had met country singer Miranda Lambert and her fiancée Blake Shelton and felt like she could let them in and trust them completely and she never completely trusted anyone in her entire life and it scared the crap out of her. She doesn't know what to do with what she feels about them and that worries her.

Mitchie's happy for Miranda and Blake she knows that they will make great parents to their baby when it's born. She knows that their baby will be a beautiful baby because both of them are gorgeous.

Mitchie glances over to her old falling apart guitar case that housed her old guitar that still works pretty good put wouldn't last much longer. She just hoped that it last for a few more months.

Mitchie really hoped that she makes it passed the blind audition round. She doesn't want to go back home to Oklahoma to her foster family she staying with right now because the foster-father was creepy and that's all she's saying about him.

Don't get Mitchie wrong she loves living in Oklahoma and Oklahoma in general just not the foster care system. She just wished that she was older so she could get out of the system. She hated being a foster kid it sucked so much.

Mitchie sighed and closed her eyes and hoped that she would have fewer nightmares tonight because she was bone tired and just needed some rest for her tiered and worn out body.

Few min's later and she was out like a light for now.

* * *

**A/N:** thanks for reading hoped you liked it. More to come. Up next Mitchie's blind audition. I know I said that this chapter would have it in it but decided to not do it this chapter sorry guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer is the same as it is in the other chapters guys.**

**A/N: Setting order Is Adam, Cee Lo, Christina then at last Blake. Caitlyn and Mitchie are in foster care in Oklahoma in this story of mine. Hope this chapter is okay.**

**So On with the chapter guys.**

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 4

Next Day Tuesday April 20, 2010

**Holiday Inn 3:20 am**

_Mitchie's room_

Mitchie shot straight up in her hotel bed tears streaming down her face as she let out silent screams. She stopped screaming and looked around the room frantically trying to find out where she was and making sure that she was alone in the room she was in.

Mitchie saw her guitar setting by the balcony and she realized that she was in her hotel room in L.A.

Mitchie let out a sigh when she realized that she was not back in that place that she was held in that felt like her own personal heel back then. She wiped the tears off of her face as she tried to shake of the nightmare she just woke up from.

Mitchie looked over to the alarm clock on the night stand and saw that it was 3:22 am in the morning on the day she was going to have her blind audition for The Voice and she couldn't wait.

Mitchie looked over to the balcony and sighed because she knew that she couldn't go straight back to sleep. So she pushed the covers of off her and got up out of the hotel bed. She slipped on her robe over her pajamas and tied the belt as she made her was over to the balcony.

Mitchie unlocked it and opened it and she stepped out on to the balcony leaving the door open slightly so she could get back in to her hotel room. She moved over to the railing of the balcony putting her hands on the balcony as she looked out in to the L.A. lights in this early morning.

Mitchie closed her eyes and let the early morning air blow her hair behind her as it hit her face. She loved to wait until the sun started to rise and watch it and watch as everything came to life after sun rise it was a pretty sight to watch.

Mitchie watched it as much as she could, but she hardly got to see it ever and she's glad that she could watch it while she is here in L.A.

* * *

**Hours later 6:15 am**

Mitchie came out of her hotel bathroom with a towel wrapped around her head holding in her wet hair and a towel wrapped around her body. She had just gotten out of the shower and was ready to get her day started.

Mitchie walked over to the bed where she had her outfit for the day set out. She started putting her cloths on to get ready for her day.

* * *

**Few min's later **

Mitchie was in the bathroom in her hotel room brushing her wet hair and putting on light make up for the day. She brushed her hair on more time before she stepped away from the bathroom sink and looked at herself in the mirror to see her finished look.

Mitchie had to say that she look pretty good dressed in faded blue jeans and baby blue shirt with a white tank top under it. She flinched when she was the scars on her wrists from along ago. She grabbed her sweat bands and put two on each wrists to cover up her scars on her wrists.

Mitchie blanked backed the bad memories that the scars brought out from the little boxes she had them pushed in to in the back of her mind.

Mitchie pushed everything out of her mind except her audition for The Voice today.

* * *

**Mitchie hotel room 7:30 am**

Mitchie was pulled away from playing her guitar to the song she was going to sing at her audition when there was a knocked at her hotel door and she heard her case-worker call her name.

Mitchie got off of her bed and headed over to the hotel room door and looked through the peek hole and saw that it was her case-worker. So she unlocked the chain on the door and opened it for her case-worker. She moved away from the door and let her case-worker in the room.

"Well Mitchie its time to leave and head over for your audition. So grab your guitar and let's go." Said Mitchie's case-worker as she looked at what Mitchie was wearing.

Mitchie nodded and grabbed her guitar and put it in its case along with her guitar pick. Then she picked up her old case and moved over to her door as her case-worker stepped outside Mitchie hotel room and Mitchie followed after making sure she had her hotel room key.

* * *

_Tuesday April 20, 2010 _

_Blind Audition's Day two_

**Auditions stage area 8:45 am**

_With Coach's _

All four coaches were all well rested and ready for day two of auditions. Blake and Cee Lo both have two artist and need 6 more to fill their team. While Christina and Adam only have one each on their team and need 7 more to fill their team. The judges are going to be more pikey on picking the rest of their team today.

"This is going to be a long day." Said Adam looking at the other judges who all nodded heads in agreement with Adam.

"We will be starting soon guys so let the game began." Said Adam to his fellow judges.

* * *

**Two hours later 10:15 am**

110 hope full artist have gone before the judges and did there blind auditions, but only 8 more people have made it on to a judges team. There's Sander Loyer & Barron James from the duet group called Loyer & James bro's, Lola Scott snagged spots 3 and 4 on Cee Lo's team. Then there's Ella Morgan, Aiden Zachary took spots 2 & 3 on Adams team. While Jay Ashton, Hollie Toby, Ella Pador and Brooke Summer stole spots 2, 3, 4 & 5 on team Christina. Blake Shelton was the only one who didn't get any more people on out of all of those artist that have gone so far and his getting frustrated about that.

* * *

**Back stage waiting area 10:17 am**

_I'm Tess Tyler and I'm 18 years old from Beverly Hills, California. You may know me or seen me in photos with TJ Tyler famous singer. Well she my mother and I doing this audition to prove her wrong she thinks that I can handle the pressure of singing in front of lots of people and being on tour for months at a time. I am going to prove her wrong. I hope that someone turns around for me. The thing I like about this is that the judges have their backs to me and they can't judge me on being TJ Tyler's daughter. So that makes this the perfect show for me to do just that._

Tess took a few deep breaths getting herself ready to perform in front of a lot of people. She took the mic from the stage hand and went out on to the stage area to sing.

* * *

**Auditions stage area 10:20 am**

Tess stopped in the middle of the stage and everyone cheered when they saw her they were shocked to see her on this show.

Blake, Christina, Cee Lo and Adam all watched the audience go wild when the next artist took stage. They also saw a few shocked faces in the audience as they looked at the next singer.

It made the judges wont to get up and see who it was that had the audience this crazy before they even sang.

_Well she seemed all right by dawns early light  
Though she looked a little worried and weak  
She tried to pretend he wasn't drinkin' again_

Christina, Cee Lo and Adam all looked at each other they knew that voice they heard her on YouTube and they knew whose daughter she was.

They all hit their button at the same time standing as their chairs spun around to face Tess Tyler. They were clapping and dancing along to Tess as she sang.

_But daddy left the proof on her cheek  
And I was only eight years old that summer_

Christina, Adam and Cee Lo all looked to Blake wondering why he hadn't turned his chair around yet when he should.

Christina having had it waiting for Blake to push his button made her way over to Blake's chair and looked him in the eyes.

"If you don't push your button I'll push it for you Blake." Threatened Christina as she looked Blake in the eyes.

"Okay Christina I'll push my button. Man women your bossy." Said Blake as he pushed is button and his chair spun around to face the stage. He started clapping along with everyone else.

"Why thank you Blake. I'll take that as a complement." said Christina smiling at Blake and then looking back at Tess.

_And I always seemed to be in the way  
So I took myself down to the fair in town  
On Independence Day_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And when time ran out there was no one about  
On Independence Day_

All four of the judges stood up and clapped as did everyone else for Tess Tyler. Then they all took a seat and everyone quieted down as Tess moved from the center of the stage and closer to the judge's chairs.

"Hello there Tess it's good to see you again. I haven't seen you since the last time your mother and I recorded a song together. I think it was 5 years ago and man have you turned in to a fine young woman. How old are you know?" asked Christina smiling at Tess Tyler who smiled back at her.

"I'm 18 and it's good to see you again too Christina." Said Tess Tyler smiling to Christina as Blake, Adam and Cee Lo all looked to each other and then to Christina and this Tess girl who Christian's met before.

"I'm lost here guys. How do you know each other and who is her mother?" asked Blake confused at the whole thing.

"Well Blake I met her mother TJ Tyler about 8 years ago when we went on tour together…." Said Christina before Adam interrupted her.

"Wait you toured with the TJ Tyler Wow." Said Adam in awe and a little jealous of Christina at the moment.

"Yes I did Adam thanks for interrupting me." Said Christina sarcastically to Adam who stuck his tongue out at her.

"Your very welcome Christina." said Adam sending Christina a smile and she rolled her eyes at him.

"Damn you two just get a room already and do it like bunnies to get rid of you guys sexual frustration with each other." Said Blake smirking at Adam and Christina who ignored what he just said.

"Okay getting back to what I was saying before Adam interrupted me. After we toured together we keep in touch and a few years later we did an album together and that's when I met Tess. She was 13 years old and such a diva at a young age and really fun to be around. I had some fun times with her when her mother and I weren't recording. How's your mother doing I haven't spoken to her in a few years." Asked Christina as she looked at Tess up in the stage.

"She okay I guess I haven't seen her in a year and I haven't talked to her in since we had a falling out a year ago. From what I hear she touring Europe right now." Said Tess Tyler in a slightly sad voice to everyone in the room.

"Oh I sorry to hear that Tess, I didn't mean to bring up any bad memories." Said Christina truly sorry for any hurt she just did to Tess feelings.

"It's okay you didn't know." Said Tess sending Christina an understanding look saying that everything is okay between them.

* * *

**Few min's later**

"who do you pick Tess?" asked Cee Lo as Tess looked at all four of the judges trying to decide on whose team she would be on.

"Man this is hard, but I pick Blake. Sorry Cee Lo, Adam, Christina I love all you guys music." Said Tess as she moved off the stage and over to the judges chairs.

"Thank you and will work well together promise." Said Blake as they hugged and then he released Tess and took his seat.

Blake watched as Tess hugged all the other judges and then leave the room.

"She good." Said Blake to the other judges who all nodded back at him agreeing with him.

"Yep she's great good job Blake." Said Cee Lo

"Damn it Blake you ass I wanted her on my team." Said Adam glaring at Blake who smiled back at him gloating that he stole another one away from Adam and the others.

"She even better than I remembered." Said Christina as all the judges' chairs turn back around and they were looking at the audience.

* * *

**3 hours later**

Lost more artist have come and gone only Adam has 1 spot open on his team now and the others teams are all full know. Christina finished her team today with Rosie Nathan a 21-year-old single mom to a 3-year-old. Joel Evan an 18-year-old college freshmen at NYU. Libby Hayden a 27-year-old kindergarten teacher in Ohio who is dating Jay Ashton who is also on Christiana's team.

Blake Shelton finished is team today with Maria Gilbert 23, Taylor Gilbert 45, Oliver Logan 32, Jayden Isaac 18, and Connor Matthew 23. He is happy with his team for this first season of the voice.

Cee Lo finished is team with Anna Tommy 41, Isabel Jackson 14, Zac Reece 51, and Dexter Gabriel 55. He loves the team that he put together for this show.

Adam has added Peggy Dupree 16, Ethan Casey 35, Sebastian Louis 19, and Bethanay Michael 24. He has one more spot open on his team and there is two more artist to go and he hopes that one of them is good.

* * *

**Viewing room 1:20 pm **

Carson Daly and Mitchie's case-worker were looking at the TV in the room waiting for Mitchie to head out on the stage.

"So where's Mitchie from?" asked Carson Daly looking at Mitchie's case-worker who was looking back at him.

"Well she and I live in Tulsa Oklahoma. She is in the foster care system and has been since she was a year old. I'm her case-worker and I have been for a while, but I'm the 6th case-worker she had in the past 3 months." Said Mitchie's case-worker.

"Oh well I assumed that you were her mother or related to her." Said Carson Daly looking at the Mitchie's case-worker.

"No, I just find her foster homes to stay in while she's in the system." Said Mitchie's case-worker.

"So tell me some stuff about Mitchie." Said Carson Daly

"Well her full name is Michaela Cassandra Torres, but she goes by Mitchie. She 14 years old and she sings, plays the guitar and I think I heard that she used to play the piano. She's a fighter from what I heard and she's always been. She's had a tough life since she was little. She a survivor of all kinds of things and some unthinkable things. She doesn't talk to anyone and hasn't for years from what I was told when I took her case. She isolates herself most of the time and she doesn't let anyone get close to her emotionally or physically and if they get close to her physically she will stiffen up and flinch. She is a tough little cookie even after everything she been through. She given up on a lot of things and I hope she finds whatever she looking for in this audition and here in L.A." Said Mitchie case-worker to Carson Daly.

"Wow I feel bad for Mitchie and I really hope she can sing. And make Adam turn around his chair he is the only coach without a full team." said Carson Daly looking to the TV watching and waiting for Mitchie to take the stage.

* * *

**Auditions stage area 1:22 pm**

Adam, Cee Lo, Blake and Christina were all looking in to the audience waiting for the second to last artist to come out and sing for them.

"Well Adam you still need one more for your team." Said Christina looking at Adam along with the other two coach's.

"Yep Christina and I hope that this next artist is the one I can complete my team with." Said Adam looking at his fellow judges who were looking at him.

They agreed with Adam, but they were just ready to finish the blind audition phase and move on to the battle round of the show.

They heard heels of some kind on the stage behind them.

"Are those heels I hear?" asked Blake to his fellow judges who looked at him like he was stupid.

"Yes it is some kind of heels Blake. So it is a girl going to sing." Said Christina as they waited for the girl to start singing.

Then they all heard the sound of the girl playing her guitar and what sounded like the beginning to Kelly Clarkson Breakaway.

All four judges looked to each other as they realized what song the girl was going to sing and they hoped that she was good.

_Grew up in a small town_

With just those few words the audience and all four judges were up on their feet clapping and moving to the girl singing. Cee Lo, Christina and Blake all looked to Adam as he pushed his button and his chair turned around.

_And when the rain would fall down__  
__I'd just stare out my window_

"Holy fuck, she is amazing." said Blake looking at his fellow judges and then to the audience members in front of him.

"she really good." Said Christina as she watched the audience in front of her clap and move to the girl singing breakaway.

_Dreaming of what could be__  
__And if I'd end up happy__  
__I would pray__Trying hard to reach out__  
__But when I'd try to speak out__  
__Felt like no one could hear me__Wanted to belong here__  
__But something felt so wrong here__  
__So I pray__  
__I could breakaway_

Mitchie kept playing her guitar and singing as she looked and saw Adam had turned his chair and was standing up clapping and moving along to her. She also saw that the audience and the other three judges that had their backs to her were all up and moving and clapping to her and it surprised her a great deal.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly__  
__I'll do what it takes? til I touch the sky__  
__And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change__  
__And breakaway__Out of the darkness and into the sun__  
__But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

Blake, Cee Lo and Christina all listen as the girl stopped playing her guitar and just sang the last little bit of the song she was going to sing.

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change__  
__And breakaway_

Everyone clapped including the judges as Cee Lo, Christina and Blake's chairs turn around and they were surprised at what they saw when they face the girl on stage.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading this chapter and this story. Just imagine Demi Lovato singing Breakaway if it helps. More to come soon. See what the judges have to say and more.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me. also don't own camp rock 1&2 or the voice or it's judges and Miranda Lambert.**

A/N: Setting order Is Adam, Cee Lo, Christina then at last Blake. Caitlyn and Mitchie are in foster care in Oklahoma in this story of mine. Hope this chapter is okay.

So On with the chapter guys.

* * *

_Recap ch.4_

_Mitchie kept playing her guitar and singing as she looked and saw Adam had turned his chair and was standing up clapping and moving along to her. She also saw that the audience and the other three judges that had their backs to her were all up and moving and clapping to her and it surprised her a great deal._

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly  
I'll do what it takes? til I touch the sky  
And I'll make a wish, take a chance, make a change  
And breakawayOut of the darkness and into the sun  
But I won't forget all the ones that I loved_

_Blake, Cee Lo and Christina all listen as the girl stopped playing her guitar and just sang the last little bit of the song she was going to sing._

_I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change  
And breakaway_

_Everyone clapped including the judges as Cee Lo, Christina and Blake's chairs turn around and they were surprised at what they saw when they face the girl on stage._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 5

**Auditions stage area 1:23 pm **

Cee Lo, Blake, Christina and Adam all looked at the young brunnate teenage girl wearing faded blue jeans and baby blue shirt and they could see at the bottom of her baby blue shirt a white tank top under it her shirt that is a little longer then her blue shirt. The girl was holding her red guitar with lots of black writing on it and they also saw that the girl had two sweat bands on each wrist and had on black heeled boots.

Christina, Adam, Cee Lo and Blake watched as the teen pushed her hair behind her ears as her bangs stayed flat and in place on her forehead.

Blake eyes widened and he moved his mouth opened and closed trying to say something, but he couldn't. Blake couldn't believe that the girl on stage was the same one that his fiancé was holding in her arms yesterday at the school playground across the street from their house here in L.A.

Mitchie watched as Christina Aguilera, Adam Levine and Cee Lo Green all looked at Blake Shelton. Who was looking at her with wide eyes and moving his mouth open and closed like he was trying to say something but was in too much of shock to say anything.

"Blake man are you okay." Asked Adam who had never seen Blake like this after a blind audition and neither had Christina or Cee Lo.

Blake shook of the shook of see the teen in front of him again.

"I'm good guys." Said Blake looking to his fellow judges who all looked skeptical about him being okay.

"Okay Blake whatever you say." Said Adam looking from Blake back to the teenager up on the stage.

All four judges all looked to the teenage girl up on the stage who literally blow them away with her talent and she didn't look older than 15 years old.

"Wow your just amazing girl. I was wondering if you would sing us another song. Maybe sing one of Blake's fiancées songs called More Like Her?" asked Adam sweetly to the teen up on stage.

Mitchie saw that not just Adam wanted her to sing the song but the other three judges looked like they wanted her to sing it to so she nodded to the judges in front of her.

Christina, Cee Lo, Adam and Blake all saw the young teen nodded her head okay and start playing the beginning to More Like Her.

_She's beautiful in her simple little way__  
__She don't have too much to say when she gets mad_

Then to everyone and Mitchie surprise as Mitchie was getting ready to sing the next lines, they heard what sounded like Miranda lambert herself sing.

_She understands, she don't let go of anything  
Even when the pain gets really bad_

Everyone was in shook as they saw Miranda lambert make her way up the stairs and on to the stage the same way the people who did the blind audition did.

Mitchie turned surprised to see Miranda Lambert again and at her blind audition to as she kept playing. Mitchie was happy that Miranda was going to sing this song with her it was a dream come true.

_**Mitchie & Miranda Lambert**_

_I guess I should've been more like that_

Sang Mitchie and Miranda Lambert together as Miranda came to a stop next to Mitchie and Mitchie relaxed and got more in to her singing getting lost in it with Miranda lambert.

Blake, Cee Lo, Christina and Adam watched as the teen up on stage relaxed form her stiff form and got lost in the song with Miranda Lambert Blake's fiancée.

_**Miranda Lambert**_

_You had it all for a pretty little while  
And somehow you made me smile when I was sad_

Everyone in the audience was standing up clapping and moving to the two people sing on the stage.

The four judges where on the feet to swaying to the music and clapping along with the audience.

_**Mitchie **_

_You took a chance on a bruised and beaten heart  
And then you realized you wanted what you had  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Miranda moved the mic from her right hand to her left hand as she put her right arm around Mitchie's shoulder as Mitchie played her guitar and they swayed back and forth behind the mic stand that held the mic that Mitchie's singing in to.

To The coach's and the audience it looked like Miranda and the teenage girl were having a blast up on stage singing together.

_**Mitchie & Miranda Lambert**_

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie__  
__I guess you got what you deserve  
I guess I should've been more like her_

Miranda moved her arm from around Mitchie's shoulder and switched her mic from her left hand back to her right hand as Mitchie and Miranda both turned sidewise to face each other as the sang Miranda's song together up on The Voice's stage.

_**Mitchie**_

_Forgiving you, well, she's stronger than I am_

Miranda looked from Mitchie to the audience and the judges and then back to Mitchie as she sang.

_**Miranda Lambert**_

_You don't look much like a man from where I'm at  
It's plain to see, desperation showed its truth_

_**Mitchie **_

_You love her as she loves you with all she has  
I guess I should've been more like that_

Mitchie and Miranda smiled at each other before the sang the next part together.

_**Mitchie & Miranda Lambert**_

_I should have held on to my pride  
I should have never let you lie  
I guess you got what you deserve_

Mitchie stopped playing her guitar for these last lines of Miranda's song More Like Her and she grabbed her mic from the mic stand with her right hand as she held her guitar and guitar pick with her left hand. Mitchie sang the next line in to the mic he raised up to sing.

_**Mitchie**_

_I guess I should've been more like her_

Miranda smiled at the brunnate girl that she had met and held yesterday in the school playground across the street from her and her fiancées L.A. house as she finished of her song.

_**Miranda Lambert**_

_She's beautiful in her simple little way_

Miranda and Mitchie hugged after Miranda sang the last line of her own song. They heard the clapping and cheering of the audience and the judges.

Mitchie and Miranda hugged one more time before the let go of each other and tuned to face the audience and the four judges.

Mitchie put her left arm around Miranda's waist with the mic still in her hand and held her guitar and pick in her other hand as Miranda Lambert put her right arm around Mitchie's shoulders with the mic still in her right hand.

Mitchie and Miranda smiled at everyone as the audience and the four judges set down and stopped clapping and just looked at the two of them. They saw that some people were taking photos on their phones of them including all four judges.

Miranda grabbed her mic from her right hand with her left hand and raised it and said.

"Thank you." said Miranda in to her mic to everyone in the room.

"Let's give it up for the two of them." Said Adam as he clapped for the two girls up on stage.

Everyone clapped and cheered at the two people up on the stage.

* * *

**A/N: more to come soon and thanks for reading this chapter and this story of mine. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Next chapter we hear what the coaches have to say and maybe Mitchie will sing another song for them that she's written by herself.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**

**World Of Chances belongs to Demi Lovato not me.**

A/N: Hope this chapter is okay guys. I would like to thank those who read and review. I'd also like to thank those who are following this story as well as favoring it.

So On with the chapter guys.

* * *

_Recap ch.5_

_Mitchie and Miranda smiled at everyone as the audience and the four judges set down and stopped clapping and just looked at the two of them. They saw that some people were taking photos on their phones of them including all four judges._

_Miranda grabbed her mic from her right hand with her left hand and raised it and said._

_"Thank you." said Miranda in to her mic to everyone in the room._

_"Let's give it up for the two of them." Said Adam as he clapped for the two girls up on stage._

_Everyone clapped and cheered at the two people up on the stage._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 6

**Auditions stage area 1:23 pm **

The audience and the judges all slowly stopped clapping and cheering and looked to the two girls up on stage standing next to each other.

Miranda and Mitchie both looked to each other and then to the judges and audience. When they heard people cheering for more singing from Mitchie and Miranda.

Blake looked at his fiancée who was next to the girl he met yesterday across from his and Miranda's L.A. house. He couldn't believe that his fiancée was here and up on stage having just finished singing with Adam's last team member. He thought that she was still pretty even though she was up on stage wearing short blue jean shorts and a gray pull over hoodie that said Blake Shelton's fiancée and biggest fan on the front of the hoodie in Black letters. He wondered where she got that hoodie from and if she had it special made for her. He also couldn't believe that she was wearing pink snickers on her feet instead of high heels of her high heel cowboy boots. Miranda was an inch shorter than the teen next to her who was wearing boots with heels that were at lest 2 inch's high.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

All four judges had too much of the audience asking for more from Mitchie and Miranda, but before they could say anything Miranda spoke.

"Well how about Mitchie here sing us on of her original songs that she wrote?" said Miranda looking from the audience to Mitchie waiting for Mitchie to say something or nodded her head okay.

Everyone in the room looked at Mitchie waiting for her to do something.

Mitchie moved her head and whispered in to Miranda's ear.

"Okay I'll sing one of my songs. Love you outfit girl." whispered Mitchie into Miranda's ear.

Miranda smiled and then moved away from Mitchie as she said.

"She going to sing one of her songs guys." said Miranda as she moved down the steps and over to the judges chairs.

Blake and his fellow judges watched as Miranda made her way over their chairs. They watched as she came over to Blake's chair and got up on his chair thing and set down on his lap.

Blake was shocked that his fiancée plopped herself down on his lap in his chair during the recording for the Voice. He came out of his shock and wrapped his arms around Miranda's waist to steady her on his lap with his hands resting on her slight but not visible to everyone else swell on her lower belly.

Christina, Cee Lo and Adam looked at the two of them and couldn't believe what they were seeing before their very own eyes and how comfortable they looked sitting in Blake's chair together. They watched as Miranda put her hands on top of her fiancées as they looked to the teen on stage who started playing the beginning to an original song of her own on her guitar.

_You've got a face for a smile you know  
A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly  
But I've got a world of chances for you_

The audience and Cee Lo, Christina and Adam all stood up and moved along to the song as the clapped along to the song as Miranda and Blake moved their heads along to the song.

_I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances,  
Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen  
I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances for you,  
I've got a world of chances,  
Chances that you're burning through_

Everyone was in love with this song and they loved this teen singing it.

_Oh, I'm going my own way  
My faith has lost its strength again  
Oh, it's been too hard to say  
We've fallen off the edge again  
We're at an end  
We're at an end_

Everyone watched Mitchie sway as she played and sang her own song. They knew that she was going to be a superstar and songwriter someday very soon.

_Maybe you'll call me someday  
Hear the operator said the number's no good  
And that she had a world of chances for you,  
She had a world of chances for you,  
She had a world of chances,  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through  
Chances you were burning through_

Everyone watched as Mitchie stopped playing her guitar and sang the last line of her song.

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

Everyone stood up including Miranda and Blake and clapped and cheered at Mitchie .They all loved her performance of her own song.

Mitchie looked around her and saw that she got a standing ovation for her song. She looked to the judges and saw them all up on their feet and clapping for her.

Mitchie looked to Blake and Miranda and she smiled she thought that they looked cute standing the way they were clapping for her. Miranda was standing in front of Blake and Blake had his arms around Miranda as they clapped. She couldn't believe who short Miranda without her heels was to her fiancée Blake who towered over her and most people.

Mitchie bowed and then looked to the judges and Miranda not knowing what to do next.

* * *

TBC….

**A/n: sorry I stopped it there I got stuck and I working on that block right now. More soon promise guys. Love you guys. Hope this chapter was okay.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**

A/N: Hope this chapter is okay guys. I would like to thank those who read and review. I'd also like to thank those who are following this story as well as favoring it.

Here's the next chapter enjoy

* * *

_Recap ch.6_

_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_Everyone stood up including Miranda and Blake and clapped and cheered at Mitchie .They all loved her performance of her own song._

_Mitchie looked around her and saw that she got a standing ovation for her song. She looked to the judges and saw them all up on their feet and clapping for her._

_Mitchie looked to Blake and Miranda and she smiled she thought that they looked cute standing the way they were clapping for her. Miranda was standing in front of Blake and Blake had his arms around Miranda as they clapped. She couldn't believe who short Miranda without her heels was to her fiancée Blake who towered over her and most people._

_Mitchie bowed and then looked to the judges and Miranda not knowing what to do next._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 7

**Auditions stage area 1:23 pm **

Everyone slowly quieted down as they and the judges took their seats again as Mitchie bowed to everyone.

The audience and the judges watched as Miranda made her way over to the audition stage were Mitchie was standing at the front of the stage in front of the judges chairs.

Adam, Cee Lo and Christina all looked over to Blake wondering why his fiancée was getting back up on the stage with Adam's last team member. They wondered what Blake and his fiancée knew that they didn't about the last contestants to move on to the battle round. They saw Blake watching his fiancée make her way up to the teen on stage.

Blake watched as his fiancée made her way up to Mitchie the girl he and his pregnant fiancée met yesterday at the school playground across the street from there house here in L.A. He was so proud of his fiancée for taking this lost, lonely, scared and isolated young teen under her wing.

The audience and the four judges watched as Miranda Lambert got on the stage and made her way over to Mitchie with her mic still in her right hand. They watched as she stopped on Mitchie's right and Mitchie was on Miranda's left side as they stood side by side on the audition stage looking at the four judges.

Miranda looked to Mitchie next to her and gave her a reassuring smile and then said leaned in to Mitchie and whispered to her and only her.

"You did an amazing job Mitchie. I'm so proud of you. I want you to lessen to what the judges say and believe every word they say because it's true you are amazingly talented Mitchie hold on to your gift tight and never give up on your music." Whispered Miranda to Mitchie with watery eyes and a big smile on her face as she looked in to Mitchie's eyes.

Mitchie nodded to Miranda and hugged her as she whispered thanks in Miranda's ear.

Christina, Cee Lo, Adam and Blake along with the audience all watched Miranda and Mitchie on stage as Miranda whispered something to Mitchie and then they hugged and Mitchie said something back to Miranda as they hugged on more time and let go of each other and look back at them.

Mitchie and Miranda looked at the audience and the four judges waiting for them to say something.

Adam looked at his fellow judges and realized that they weren't going to speak first so he did.

"Hello there sweetie what's your name." said Adam looking at Mitchie who looked from Adam and the other judges and then over to Miranda with a pleading look on her face.

Everyone watched as Miranda nodded and moved closer to Mitchie. Everyone watched as Miranda grabbed Mitchie's right hand in her left and held it. They all saw Mitchie relax and smile at Miranda in thanks.

Miranda listened as Mitchie leaned in and whispered in her ear what to say to Adam.

The audience and the judges watched as the teen on stage started whispering in to Miranda Lambert's ear as they waited for her to say her name.

Miranda looked back to the four judges in front of her which included her fiancée and then spoke.

"Well Adam her name is Mitchie Torres." Said Miranda to everyone as she squeezed Mitchie's hand reassuring her that everything's going to be okay.

* * *

**_A/N: sorry to stop here more soon promise guys love ya all._**

**_Angelina56_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**

A/N: Hope this chapter is okay guys. I would like to thank those who read and review. I'd also like to thank those who are following this story as well as favoring it. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up hope you enjoy it.

Here's the next chapter enjoy

* * *

_Recap ch.7_

_Everyone watched as Miranda nodded and moved closer to Mitchie. Everyone watched as Miranda grabbed Mitchie's right hand in her left and held it. They all saw Mitchie relax and smile at Miranda in thanks._

_Miranda listened as Mitchie leaned in and whispered in her ear what to say to Adam._

_The audience and the judges watched as the teen on stage started whispering in to Miranda Lambert's ear as they waited for her to say her name._

_Miranda looked back to the four judges in front of her which included her fiancée and then spoke._

_"Well Adam her name is Mitchie Torres." Said Miranda to everyone as she squeezed Mitchie's hand reassuring her that everything's going to be okay._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

Chapter 8

**Auditions stage area 1:23 pm **

Everyone and the judges kept looking at the two girls up on stage.

"So Mitchie tells us about yourself." Said Adam looking at Miranda and Mitchie up on the voice stage.

Everyone watched as Mitchie whispers to Miranda and Miranda listened to what Mitchie was saying.

The judges except Blake badly wanted to know why Mitchie was using Miranda to talk for her. They wandered if it was because she was shy or was there a real reason that she's not talking to them herself. Blake had his own ideas as to why Mitchie didn't talk and he hoped that none of his ideas are right.

"Mitchie's from Tulsa Oklahoma and she's 14 years old. She's a foster kid and she's been in foster care for a long time. She writes songs and plays the guitar and used to play the piano." Said Miranda looking at the judges done saying what Mitchie told her to share with the judges.

Blake, Adam, Cee Lo and Christina all realized that was all they were going to find out about Mitchie Torres right now. So Christina decided that she was going to talk before any of the others do.

"Wow Mitchie. I really love your raw talent girl. You got some impressive pipes there girl. I can't believe that you are just 14 years old and can sing like that you are going to be a superstar mark my words guys. You are looking at a superstar in the making. You have the talent to win this show and in my opinion you are one of the best we've heard in the blind auditions and I'm a big fan of yours and I look forward to seeing more of you in this competition. Adam's lucky to have you on his team." Said Christina giving Mitchie a genuine smile as she watched the girl on stage give a small smile at hearing what Christina had to say about her.

"I'm can see myself wining this competition with you on my team Mitchie." Said Adam as the other judges looked at him silently agree that he could win this show with Mitchie on his team.

"As I was saying good job with your audition and making it on to the voice. Good luck sweetie on everything you do." said Christina as Mitchie nodded her head okay and in thanks for what she said.

Everyone watched as Mitchie nodded at Miranda and she smiled and then looked back to the judges and the audience as she spoke.

"Thanks." Said Miranda in her cute Texas accent as she smiled at everyone.

The judges looked at each other not knowing who was going to go next after Christina said what she was going to say to Mitchie.

"Well I guess all go next then." Said Cee Lo as he looked away from the other judges and looked back to the stage and at the two girl on stage.

Everyone took a few deep breaths as they waited for Cee Lo to start saying what he thought about Mitchie and her singing.

"Well Mitchie I'm at a loss for words." Said Cee Lo as Blake and Adam stood up and faced Cee Lo and started clapping.

Mitchie and Miranda looked at each other and then to the judges. They chuckled at Adam and Blake's silliness.

"That is a first for Cee Lo. Great job at making his speechless sweetie." Said Christina as Adam and Blake set back down in their chairs as all the judges looked at the stage and the girls on it.

Mitchie was in shock she couldn't believe that she made someone speechless much less a famous person.

Mitchie and Miranda looked at the judges waiting for the next one to say something about Mitchie.

Everyone looked to Blake when he cleared his throat. They waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"Hello Mitchie it's good to see you again." Said Blake as Mitchie nodded her head in agreement as everyone watched them.

"Well I agree with Christina on you honey. Your singing voice is just beautiful and you have raw talent that most people would die to have." Said Blake truthfully to the young talented teen.

"I believe you left something on the bench yesterday at School playground across the street from mine and Miranda's house here in LA." Said Blake and everyone watched as a big grin made it was on her face and her eyes light up with happiness as she knew that they had her songbook.

Adam, Cee Lo and Christina looked to Blake then over to Mitchie and then back to Blake. They had no earthly idea what was going on. So they decided to keep quiet and watch what happens before their eyes.

"Miranda sweetheart did you bring the songbook with you?" asked Blake looking his pregnant fiancée as did everyone else in the room.

"Yes I did." Said Miranda as a stage hand came out with Mitchie's songbook in his hands as he made it up on the stage and handed Miranda Mitchie's songbook.

Miranda thanked the stage hand and then looked at Mitchie as she handed Mitchie her songbook back.

Mitchie took her songbook from Miranda's hands and then pulled Miranda in to a hug.

"Thanks for keeping my songbook safe for me. You're an amazing person and I'm glad that I got to meet you." whispered Mitchie in to Miranda's ear as the hugged each other on the audition stage again.

"You're welcome honey and I'm glad I've gotten the chance to meet you Mitchie and I look forward to getting to know you." said Miranda hugging Mitchie tightly before they let go of each other.

Miranda and Mitchie looked back at the audience and the judges and saw that they all were all watching what the two of them did on the stage. They also saw that everyone had smiles on their face as they watched them on stage together.

**TBC…**

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed it and sorry to stop it short but more soon guys. Love you all._


	9. Chapter 9

**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**

**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**

A/N: hey guys I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. Also I'd like to thank everyone who review means a lot to me that you take the time to leave me a review.

Enjoy this new chapter guys.

* * *

_Recap ch.8_

_Mitchie took her songbook from Miranda's hands and then pulled Miranda in to a hug._

_"Thanks for keeping my songbook safe for me. You're an amazing person and I'm glad that I got to meet you." whispered Mitchie in to Miranda's ear as the hugged each other on the audition stage again._

_"You're welcome honey and I'm glad I've gotten the chance to meet you Mitchie and I look forward to getting to know you." said Miranda hugging Mitchie tightly before they let go of each other._

_Miranda and Mitchie looked back at the audience and the judges and saw that they all were all watching what the two of them did on the stage. They also saw that everyone had smiles on their face as they watched them on stage together._

**_TBC…_**

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 9_

Miranda and Mitchie both looked to the last judge who happens to be Mitchie's coach for this show.

"Hi there Mitchie my darling and welcome to my team sweetie." Said Adam smiling at the teen up on stage with Blake's fiancée Miranda Lambert.

Mitchie just sent him a smile in response to what he just said to her.

"As I said earlier I'm can see myself wining this competition with you on my team. All buy any songs you release regardless if you win this show or not. That's how much I like your singing Mitchie." Said Adam seriously to the young shining star up on stage with superstar Miranda Lambert.

Before other of the two girls on stage or anyone else could say anything Adam went on and said the rest of what he had to say about Mitchie.

"I just want to say one more thing before we all go home for the day. Mitchie You literally blow me away with your amazing voice and I think that you have a beautiful voice one of the best I've ever heard in my life and that is saying something about your talent young lady." Said Adam smiling at the teen on stage with Miranda with a small smile on her face as she looked at him.

"Thanks Adam." Said Miranda speaking for Mitchie as she had been doing the whole time.

"Well sweetie we will see you at the battle round good job." Said Christina as Mitchie and Miranda made their way down the steps as Adam got out of his chair and made his way over to Mitchie and Miranda who were descending the steps.

Blake and Miranda knew what was about to happen and they knew how Mitchie was react. So before Adam could hug Mitchie she stepped in front of her and took the hug that was meant for Mitchie.

Everyone but Blake and Mitchie didn't know why Miranda got in front of Mitchie and took the hug that Adam was going to give Mitchie like all the other judges do before the people on their team leave the audition room.

Adam pulled away from Miranda and looked at Mitchie and then to Miranda Blake's fiancée and then back to Mitchie as he wondered why Miranda stepped in front of Mitchie and took the hug he intended for Mitchie not Blake's fiancée.

Adam and everyone else watched as Miranda and Mitchie walked away from him and to the exit that all consistence used after auditioning for the show.

Blake, Christina and Cee Lo watched as Adam watched Mitchie and Miranda's retreating backs as they exited the audition room. They watched as he turned at looked at them with a confused face as to what just happened.

Blake, Cee Lo and Christina watched as Adam made his was over to them and stopped in between Christina and Blake's chairs.

"What the hell just happened guys?" asked Adam looking at his fellow judges who were looking at him.

Christina and Cee Lo shrugged their shoulders having no idea as to what just happened, but Blake had his own idea's as to what happened and why his pregnant fiancée took a hug meant for Mitchie though he couldn't be for sure.

Adam, Christina and Cee Lo looked over to Blake who was looking at them. They narrowed their eyes at Blake they knew that he knew something that they didn't but he wasn't talking and it was annoying them slightly.

"Blake you have to know something. So start talking man." Said Christina as she Adam and Cee Lo looked at Blake who realized that they all were looking at him waiting for him to answer Christina's question.

"I know nothing much guys and mostly it's just suspicion guys sorry." Said Blake looking at his fellow judges as he talked to them.

Cee Lo, Christina and Adam all just realized that they weren't going to get anything out of Blake.

Few min's later they had all watched as the audience started making their way out of the room.

Christina, Blake, Adam and Cee Lo all were standing up beside their chairs getting un-wired and stuff so they could leave for the day.

They all got there things and headed out for the night after they said goodnight to each other.

Christina was going home to her son and new boyfriend that she been with for a few weeks.

Adam was going back to his apartment here in LA to rest and maybe have a few beers.

Cee Lo was going to have some fun around town for the night.

Blake and Miranda have now idea what they were going to do once they leave the place where the voice is being filmed.

* * *

_A/N: Thinks for reading this chapter and this story hope that this chapter is okay. More to come soon. Thanks for the reviews and reading my story means a lot to me guys._


	10. Chapter 10

**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**

A/N: hey guys I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. Also I'd like to thank everyone who review means a lot to me that you take the time to leave me a review. i love everyone who reads any of my story's and i would like to thanks you all for reading them, it make me happy that you take the time to read what i have written. so thanks.

Enjoy this new chapter guys.

* * *

_Recap ch.9_

_Few min's later they had all watched as the audience started making their way out of the room._

_Christina, Blake, Adam and Cee Lo all were standing up beside their chairs getting un-wired and stuff so they could leave for the day._

_They all got there things and headed out for the night after they said goodnight to each other._

_Christina was going home to her son and new boyfriend that she been with for a few weeks._

_Adam was going back to his apartment here in LA to rest and maybe have a few beers._

_Cee Lo was going to have some fun around town for the night._

_Blake and Miranda have now idea what they were going to do once they leave the place where the voice is being filmed._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 10_

**Outside the audition room(1:30 pm)  
**

Mitchie and Miranda stopped outside the audition room they just left. They looked at each other smiling happy with how things went in the blind audition.

"Congratulations Mitchie! I'm so happy for you girl." Said Miranda as she pulled Mitchie in to a big hug.

Mitchie smiled as she hugged Miranda back and whispered to Miranda as they kept hugging each other.

"Thanks Miranda." Whispered Mitchie as she and Miranda pulled out of their hug and just stood next to each other turned slightly so they were slightly facing each other as they looked in to each others eyes.

"You're welcome sweetie. You have an amazing voice Mitchie and you play the guitar almost better than brad paisley does and that's saying something honey." Said Miranda truthfully to Mitchie as she gave her a big smile.

"Thanks and I'm not as good at the guitar as Brad Paisley. Well I should be heading to find my case-worker. I'm sure she has something planed for when we leave here today. I just want to thank you one more time for the other night at the playground across from your house. You helped me and that means a lot to me. Oh and one more thing thanks again for keeping my songbook safe for me. It been a dream come to meet you and your fiancée and I'm glad I decided to try out for this show. I hope to see you again sometime until then take care and take it easy for your unborn baby's sake." Whispered Mitchie to Miranda Lambert as she got ready to find her case-worker and leave the voice building.

Tears started falling down Miranda's face as Mitchie talked and thanked her for holding on to her songbook until they meet again. Miranda hated that Mitchie was leaving and she had no idea when they would see each other again and that made Miranda sad.

Mitchie saw tears falling down Miranda's sad-looking face and she couldn't help it she had to comfort Miranda just like Miranda comforted her when she was scared the that night in the playground. So Mitchie pulled Miranda in to a hug as she rubbed Miranda's back and shh'ed her.

Mitchie was just as sad as Miranda she wished she knew when she would see Miranda again, because she felt safe and sound with Miranda around. She also felt safe around Blake to and even though it scares Mitchie that she feels that way. She realizes that she wants to feel those things and to be able to trust people and talk to them without someone speaking for her.

Mitchie wants Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton to be the ones to help her with those things, but that might not be possible and she now's that she had to except that.

Mitchie and Miranda pull out of their hug as Miranda wipes her face and eyes to get rid of the tears.

Mitchie and Miranda both look at each other for a few seconds before one of them says something.

"Don't worry Miranda we will see each other again very soon that I am sure of okay." Whispered Mitchie to Miranda very sure of what she just promised to Miranda would happen.

Miranda nodded her head in understanding to what Mitchie just said to her.

"Okay Mitchie well see you soon." Said Miranda pulling Mitchie in to a quick hug before Mitchie pulled away and started to walk away.

Miranda watched as Mitchie started walking away and watched as she turn her head back and waved to her as she led on to her guitar around her neck.

* * *

**Few min's later inside viewing room**

Carson Daly and Mitchie's case-worker hugged as they waited for Mitchie to join them in the viewing room.

"Well congratulations Mitchie is moving on to the next round." said Carson Daly as he smiled at Mitchie's case-worker who smiled right back at him.

As the door opened and Mitchie stuck her head in at looked at the two of them as she waited for her case-worker to come out of the room so she could head back to her hotel room.

"Great job Mitchie you can really sing girl I had no idea you could." Said case-worker smiling at Mitchie who just gave her a small smile.

"Welcome to the voice Mitchie and let me just say that you young lady have a very big gifted from god with that voice use it well. See you soon Mitchie." Said Carson Daly smiling at Mitchie as Mitchie's case-worker made her was over to Mitchie at the door of the viewing room.

Mitchie nodded her head okay to Carson as she and her case-worker left the room and headed back to her hotel for now.

* * *

_**A/N: more to come soon promise. Hope you all liked it. Let me know what you all thought about this chapter please. i know this one is short sorry guys. i try and make the next few chapters longer guys. hope you keep reading this story. i love you guys.  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**_

_**I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**_

_**Started writing this 2/24/2014 and just know finished it (3:41 am) and decided to post it right away. So you guys could read it sooner.**_

Songs:

Boyfriend – by Raelynn

Mean – by Taylor Swift

Here's the next chapter hope you all like it and that its okay.

* * *

_Recap ch.10_

_As the door opened and Mitchie stuck her head in at looked at the two of them as she waited for her case-worker to come out of the room so she could head back to her hotel room._

_"Great job Mitchie you can really sing girl I had no idea you could." Said case-worker smiling at Mitchie who just gave her a small smile._

_"Welcome to the voice Mitchie and let me just say that you young lady have a very big gifted from god with that voice use it well. See you soon Mitchie." Said Carson Daly smiling at Mitchie as Mitchie's case-worker made her was over to Mitchie at the door of the viewing room._

_Mitchie nodded her head okay to Carson as she and her case-worker left the room and headed back to her hotel for now._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 11_

**Few days later**

Mitchie had sent a few hours every day with Blake Shelton and Miranda lambert at the park across from the house and inside Blake and Miranda's.

They have been helping Mitchie out with some of her problems and fears she has. They also have been having fun with Mitchie and they all have been singing and playing together inside Blake and Miranda LA house. They also do other things like play games and watch some TV together.

* * *

_Saturday April 24, 2010_

**Mitchie's hotel room (8:30 am)**

Mitchie was setting at the little table in the comer of the hotel room that Mitchie was staying in for the time being. She had her songbook open on the table in front of her to a new page and a pen next to it. She also had her guitar in her lap as she was having a song writing session with herself like she does sometimes.

Mitchie looked around the room trying to find something look at while she tried to come up with lyrics to go with the song tittle she had. She looked at the TV something on TV had caught her eye as she was looking around the room.

On the TV Mitchie had it on CMT watching music videos of country artist.

Mitchie watched as Miranda Lambert's Kerosene video came on and that gave Mitchie an idea.

So she turned up the TV with the remote and listened as lyrics pop up in her head for the country song tittle she had written down in front of her. She picked up her pen and started jotting down the words that popped in to her head as she listened to kerosene.

Min's later _kerosene_ ended and Carrie Underwood's _before he cheats_ came on.

Mitchie put her pen down beside her songbook on the table as she stopped writing to look over what she had so far.

* * *

_**Boyfriend April 24, 2010**_

_Let's be honest  
We don't got a lot in common when it comes down to it  
You can take his breath away  
And light up every room when you walk through it  
But I don't want your six-foot legs and angel face and sophistication  
Don't really want to cause a scene but girl you've got everything_

Mitchie sighed as she thought about the next part for the song she was having trouble with coming up with it. Then she remembered a girl names Caitlyn that she was in a few foster homes with over the years and how Caitlyn had a boyfriend named Nate Black. Who she met at a camp called camp rock her second year and Mitchie's first year there in 2003. Mitchie and Caitlyn only went there together for two summers and then Mitchie stopped going to the famous camp rock. Caitlyn and Nate went the two summers Mitchie went there then they broke up and now Nate is a famous singer and part of the famous boy band Connect 3.

Mitchie seen Caitlyn at a park that Nate used to take Caitlyn to back when they were dating. Mitchie has always wondered if Caitlyn wants Nate back as her boyfriend or not, but thinking about it now she knows that Caitlyn still loves Nate. She seen the look on Caitlyn's face when she reads about Nate and his band on the covers of magazines and a part of Caitlyn wants Nate back and a part that doesn't want him back because he hurt her when they broke up.

That was it a light went off in Mitchie's head. She would write this song with Caitlyn in her mind.

Mitchie looked to the TV when she heard Blake Shelton's song The Baby from his album The Dreamer start. She loved this song so much she would sing it from time to time when she was alone.

Mitchie picked up her pen and started writing down lyrics that came to her as she listened to _the baby_.

* * *

**30 min's later (9:05 am)**

Mitchie had finished her new song Boyfriend and she was proud of what she had written.

Mitchie dropped her pen on her songbook and put her leaned her guitar against the table before she stood up and popped her fingers. Then stretched her arms and legs after setting in a chair for a while when she was writing.

Mitchie set back down in the chair at the table in her hotel room and grabbed her guitar and set it up on her lap in case she needed it when she was writing.

Mitchie looked to the TV when she heard Taylor Swift start singing her song Fifteen. As Mitchie listen to Taylor sing Fifteen she started to get an idea of a song she could write about how mean people can be to other people and address the issue of bullying all at the same time in on song.

Mitchie turned away from the TV as Taylor Swift finished sing Fifteen and Keith Urban came on sing a song that Mitchie loved called _Kiss A Girl_.

Mitchie picked up her pen and turned the page in her songbook to an empty page behind the song she just finished.

Mitchie wrote down the first few lines in seconds the words coming to her just like that.

* * *

**15 min's later**

Mitchie had finished some of the song but she couldn't keep writing the song because she needed to hear how what she had so far sounded with her acoustic guitar. This happened to her sometimes when she was writing songs.

Mitchie put her pen down on the hotel table she was setting at and picked up her guitar pick.

Mitchie then adjusted her guitar on her lap so she could play it. She played with a few different chords and tones trying to find the right on for this song and then she found it after few seconds.

Mitchie started playing what would be the opening chords to her song she just titled mean not that long ago.(A/N: just imagine it sounding like what Taylor swift plays when she sings this song but with Mitchie singing it.)

Then Mitchie looked at her songbook as she started sing what she had so far.

_**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man.**_

_**Well you can take me down,**_  
_**With just one single blow.**_  
_**But you don't know, what you don't know,**_

_**Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_  
_**Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,**_  
_**And all you're ever gonna be is mean.**_  
_**Why you gotta be so mean?**_

_**You, with your switching sides,**_  
_**And your walk by lies and your humiliation**_  
_**You, have pointed out my flaws again,**_  
_**As if I don't already see them.**_

Mitchie stopped playing when she finished singing the last of what she had written of _mean_ so far.

Mitchie put her guitar pick down on the left side of her songbook as she picked up her pen with her right hand and grabbed the remote with her left hand.

Mitchie turned to the TV and turned it off so she could work on her song in silence.

* * *

**While later (10:45 am)**

Mitchie dropped her pen down beside her songbook on the right side.

Mitchie moved to lean her guitar against the leg of the table after she did that she scooted her chair back and stood up. She stretched her body to wake up her tired bones.

Mitchie walked around her hotel room for fun as she thought about her song she had just written. She was happy with what she had written for her song _mean_.

* * *

**Few min's later (10:48 am)**

Mitchie heard someone knocking on her hotel door. She got up off of her hotel bed and over to the hotel door. She looked out the peep hole and saw her caseworker standing there waiting for her to open the door.

Mitchie moved back a little as she unchained the deadbolt on the door and opened the door for her caseworker.

"Mitchie you are supposed to be in Caitlyn's room in an hour to hang out before you two go to Taylor Swift's concert tonight. Caitlyn has both your ticket and backstage pass in her room along with hers." Said Mitchie's caseworker as she stood in the door way looking at Mitchie, who nodded her head okay to her caseworker.

"Good. Well her room number is 206 and all you have to do is knock and she will let you in." said Mitchie's caseworker looking Mitchie in the eyes before she spoke again.

"Remember Caitlyn's room in 1 hour Mitchie I mean it girl." Said Mitchie caseworker sternly to Mitchie who nodded her head in understanding to her caseworker.

With that Mitchie's caseworker turned and left Mitchie's room.

Mitchie closed the door behind her caseworker put the dead bolt chain back on and leaned against it as she thought about the concert she was going to be attending with Caitlyn later on today.

Mitchie new that she had get together what she was going to wear to Taylor Swift's concert tonight.

Mitchie pulled away from the hotel door and went over to the clothes she brought with her to LA.

Mitchie looked through all the cloths she had with her and found something to wear tonight. She also decided what she was going to wear her hair tonight.

* * *

**Few min's later (10:55am)**

Mitchie put her cloths in a bag along with her hairbrush and other things for her hair. Also she put her toothpaste and toothbrush in the bag with her cloths and things for her hair.

Mitchie grabbed her bag and took it over to the hotel door and set it beside the door. So that she could just grab easier on her way out of her hotel room and over to Caitlyn's hotel room.

Mitchie walked around the room making sure it was clean. She had already put her guitar up in its case along with her guitar pick. She had left her songbook and pen on the corner table in the hotel room.

After Mitchie had the hotel room and bathroom clean spotless she laid down on her bed in her hotel room and looked at the ceiling and let herself get lost in her thoughts for a while.

* * *

**While later (11:25 am)**

Mitchie sighed as she closed her eyes for a few seconds. She was tired of being lost in her thoughts and bored of looking at the ceiling. So she got off of her hotel bed and grabbed her sweat bands off of the bed next to where she was laying.

Mitchie put her usual two sweat bands on each wrist like she always does before she leaves where ever she is staying at in the mornings. She then quickly through her hair up in a massy bun and grabbed her flip flops. She then made sure she grabbed her room key so she could get back in tonight when she gets back to the hotel.

Mitchie made her way over to her hotel door and stopped behind her bag. She dropped her flip flops on the ground and slid her feet in them as she bent down and grabbed her bag she was taking to Caitlyn's room.

Mitchie stood up with her bag in her left hand as she used her right hand to take the deadbolt lock off and then open the door.

Mitchie exited her hotel room and closed the door behind her.

Mitchie took a few breaths before she started to make her journey to Caitlyn's room.

* * *

**Outside Caitlyn's hotel room (10:30 am)**

Mitchie came to a stop outside of room 206 the room that Caitlyn was staying in for now.

Mitchie was trying to calm herself down some and get the courage to knock on the hotel door.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

Mitchie found her courage to knock on Caitlyn's hotel door.

Mitchie knocked on Caitlyn's door and waited for Caitlyn to open the door.

Seconds later Mitchie heard Caitlyn say that she was coming and to hold on a moment.

Seconds later Caitlyn opened her hotel room door and Mitchie and Caitlyn came face to face.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds before Caitlyn spoke.

"Mitchie you are early wasn't expecting you until a little later." Said Caitlyn as she moved aside and let Mitchie enter her hotel room.

Caitlyn closed the door behind Mitchie and then moved to join Mitchie who stood in the middle of the room.

"I know you don't talk much anymore, but it good to see you again. It's been awhile since we see each other." Said Caitlyn sending Mitchie a big smile as Mitchie nodded to what Caitlyn said and gave her a tinny smile.

"Well we have a while before we have to get ready for the concert. So how about we set down and decided what we are going to do?" said Caitlyn as she grabbed a note pad and a pen to write with as she set down on her bed and Mitchie set down in a chair near Caitlyn's bed but not close to each other that they are in each other's personal space.

Mitchie put her bag down by the chair she was setting in.

Mitchie reached out and took the note pad and pen from Caitlyn. So that she could talk with Caitlyn without having to talk.

Mitchie set lead back after she got the note pad and pen and Caitlyn got comfortable on her hotel bed.

"So Mitchie we both tried out for the voice and made it. Did who team did you end up on?" asked Caitlyn as she watched Mitchie from her spot on her hotel bed.

Caitlyn saw that Mitchie still wears two sweat bands on each wrist and Caitlyn remembered a time when Mitchie didn't wear those and Mitchie talked to her some and they were acquaintances at the most, but that didn't stop Caitlyn from waiting to be her friend. She still wants to be Mitchie's friend, but Mitchie is more guarded and quiet then she used to be.

Mitchie clicked the top of the pen and started writing on the note pan Caitlyn had given her.

Mitchie finished writing down the answer to Caitlyn's question.

Mitchie turned the note pad around in her hands to face Caitlyn as she lifted it up in the air.

Caitlyn looked at the note pad Mitchie held in the air for her and read what it said.

"_Well I got the last spot on Adam's team. And whose team are you on?"_

"Cool Adam seems like a pretty cool guy and to answer your question I'm on team Blake." Said Caitlyn with a smile on her face as she saw Mitchie nodded her head in understanding and then give her a small smile.

Mitchie was glad that Caitlyn got on Blake's team. She knew that the two of them together would be a killer team.

Caitlyn new that Mitchie was amazing and in Caitlyn's option she was better than Caitlyn herself. Caitlyn new that Mitchie with Adam's help could just win this show.

"So what do we do now? While we wait for it to get to be time to get ready for the concert?" asked Caitlyn as she looked to the clock on the wall and then back to Mitchie, who was writing something down on the note pad.

Mitchie wrote down on the note pad what she wanted to do and she hoped that Caitlyn would help her out with what she wanted to do.

Mitchie held up her answer to Caitlyn's question that she just asked.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie held up the note pad and read what was written on it.

"_Well I was hoping that you would help me with something." _

"Sure what do you need help with?" asked Caitlyn happy to help Mitchie with whatever it was she had in mind.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie wrote what she needed help with and then held it up for her to read.

"_Well I just wrote a song to day while I was listing to a Taylor swift song and I was hoping that you would help me record the tune of the song on your computer with your equipment and put it on a CD."_

Caitlyn smiled and nodded she thought she had an idea of what Mitchie planned to do.

"Sure we can Mitchie. So you wrote this song while listing to Taylor swift. Do you plan on giving this CD and song to her two night?" said Caitlyn with an eyebrow raised while she looked at Mitchie.

Mitchie started jotting down her answer to what Caitlyn said.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie held up the note pad for her to read again.

"_Yep and yes I do Caitlyn. I wrote this song for her. She can do whatever she pleases with this song."_

Caitlyn nodded in agreement with what Mitchie said.

"Well let's move over to the table wear my lap top and my mic is Mitchie and we can get started." Said Caitlyn as she and Mitchie stood up and moved over to the table in Caitlyn's hotel room.

TBC…

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope you all liked it. More to come soon.**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**_

_**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**_

_A/N: hello everyone I would like to thank everyone who reads this story. Also I'd like to thank all you people, who review this story it means a lot to me that you take the time to review it after you read it. Love you all._

_Next chapter guys hope you all like it._

* * *

_Recap ch.11_

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie held up the note pad for her to read again.

"_Yep and yes I do Caitlyn. I wrote this song for her. She can do whatever she pleases with this song."_

Caitlyn nodded in agreement with what Mitchie said.

"Well let's move over to the table wear my lap top and my mic is Mitchie and we can get started." Said Caitlyn as she and Mitchie stood up and moved over to the table in Caitlyn's hotel room.

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 12_

_**While later**_

**Caitlyn's hotel room (11:30 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn had been working on the cd for a while.

Mitchie had just finished playing her guitar to the tune for her new song she had written today in to the mic that was somehow connected to Caitlyn's Lap top. She watched as Caitlyn did a few things on her lap top.

* * *

**Few min's later **

Mitchie watched as Caitlyn hit a few keys on her keyboard and then she watched as Caitlyn took a blank CD and put it in her lap top to burn the track on to the CD for Mitchie.

Seconds later Caitlyn had copied the tune on to the CD and was taking it out of her lap top and putting it in an empty cd case.

Caitlyn looked to Mitchie waiting for her to give her the paper with the lyrics on it so she could put it in the cd case with the cd to give to Taylor that night at the concert.

Mitchie leaned her guitar against the leg of the table in Caitlyn's room and then she grabbed her songbook off of her bag with her stuff for tonight. She then opened her songbook and flipped to the page that she wrote mean on and then she gently tore it out of her songbook.

Mitchie then handed it over to Caitlyn who took it and read some of it.

_**Mean April 24, 2010**_

_You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me,  
You, have knocked me off my feet again,  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing.  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded.  
You, pickin' on the weaker man._

_Well you can take me down,_  
_With just one single blow._  
_But you don't know, what you don't know,_

_Someday, I'll be living in a big old city,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Someday, I'll be big enough so you can't hit me,_  
_And all you're ever gonna be is mean._  
_Why you gotta be so mean?_

_You, with your switching sides,_  
_And your walk by lies and your humiliation_  
_You, have pointed out my flaws again,_  
_As if I don't already see them._  
_I walk with my head down,_  
_Trying to block you out cause I'll never impress you_  
_I just wanna feel okay again._

_I bet you got pushed around,_  
_Somebody made you cold,_  
_But the cycle ends right now,_

All Caitlyn could think was WOW Mitchie how much better Mitchie was at writing songs then she was years ago, but then again she was good back then to.

Caitlyn grabbed a pen and wrote Mitchie whole name on the bottom of the page before folding up the paper and putting it in the cd case before closing it and handing it to Mitchie who put it on the table in front of her near the mic.

* * *

**Hours later (10:15 am)**

_Backstage area _

Mitchie and Caitlyn are standing in the line with other people with backstage pass waiting for the meet and greet with Taylor swift to start.

Caitlyn was holding on to Mitchie's CD that she was giving to Taylor swift. Mitchie demanded that Caitlyn give it to Taylor for her because she was too shy to give it to Taylor herself.

* * *

**30 min's later (10:45 am)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were one person away from meeting Taylor swift in person and they were both excited. Caitlyn on the outside and Mitchie on the inside.

Seconds later Mitchie and Caitlyn moved up to the table that Taylor swift set behind ready to sing things and take photos with.

Taylor Swift watched as the next fans stepped up to the table. She was looking at two young teenage girls. One had curly brown hair that she had down and she was wearing bright neon green, neon pink shirt with a black long-sleeved shirt underneath it and a blue jean mini skirt with green leggins under her skirt. The second one was wearing dark blue jeans, black cowboy boots with little heel, black silky top that had sleeve's that stop at her elbows and two black sweat bands on each wrist. The second teenage girl had her hair up in a ponytail with her bangs straight across her forehead and glitter in her hair.

Mitchie and Caitlyn both smiled at Taylor swift and she smiled back at them as she took the poster and shirt that Caitlyn handed her to sign.

"What's your name sweetie?" Asked Taylor swift as she got ready to sing

"My name's Caitlyn Geller and I a hug fan of yours." Said Caitlyn as she watched Taylor sign her poster of Taylor and her shirt the said I love Taylor swift's _Fearless_.

Mitchie and Caitlyn watched as Taylor signed them and handed them back to Caitlyn. Who took them and them looked to Mitchie and then back to Taylor swift.

"So Caitlyn who's your friend there?" asked Taylor looking from Mitchie to Caitlyn.

"Oh this is Mitchie Torres and we were wondering if we have a photo taken with you?" asked Caitlyn nicely to Taylor swift who had a wide smile finds it way on to her face.

"Of course girls. I'd love to take a photo of with you two." Said Taylor as she moved away from the table to the side of the table were Mitchie and Caitlyn walked to where Taylor was standing and waiting for them. Caitlyn handed her digital camera to one of the security guards who was watching and making sure that the meet and greet doesn't get out of hand.

Mitchie and Caitlyn posed with Taylor in the middle of them with her arms around Mitchie and Caitlyn as the security guard took the photo of the three of them.

Caitlyn, Mitchie and Taylor all moved out of there pose spots.

Mitchie and Caitlyn watched as Taylor took her set back behind the table for the meet and greet.

Mitchie took Caitlyn's camera from the security guard and started off toured the exit door from the building that held Taylor Swift's concert.

Caitlyn watched as Mitchie started off to the exit before she turned back around to Taylor who was looking at her wounding why she was still standing near her.

Caitlyn reached in to the back pocket of her blue jean mini skirt and pulled out the CD case that held the tune to Mitchie song she wrote and decided to give it to Taylor swift to let her do what she see fit with the song.

Caitlyn held her hand out with the cd case in it to Taylor swift who realizing that Caitlyn wanted her to take the cd case reached out and took it.

Taylor held it in her hands as she looked at Caitlyn confused as to why Caitlyn gave it to her.

"That's for you from Mitchie. Hope you like it. It was nice meeting you." said Caitlyn as she turned and jogged the way Mitchie went with her poster and shirt in her hand.

Taylor was left watching Caitlyn's retreating back with the cd that Caitlyn gave to her. Taylor knew that she was going to find out what was on the cd in the cd case that was given to her by Caitlyn. She didn't know what it was there was just something about those two that she liked and made her want to find out more about them.

* * *

**Outside the building holding Swift's concert (11:25 pm)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn were outside waiting for their caseworker to pick them up and take them back to the hotel they were staying at.

"I gave it to her now it's up to her what she does with it Mitchie." Said Caitlyn looking at Mitchie who was looking for their ride to their hotel.

Mitchie looked away from looking for their ride and over to Caitlyn who stood a few feet away from her. She nodded her head in understanding to Caitlyn who sighed in relief and smiled at Mitchie who smiled a tinny smile back at her.

* * *

**Few min's later (11:28 pm)**

Mitchie and Caitlyn sighed in relief when they saw there ride pull up and got in the car that there caseworker was driving and were on their way back to their hotel. They both would be sleeping in some in the morning.

* * *

**_A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it was okay guys. Next chapter soon._**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story. Damn it Lol guys.**_

_**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**_

_A/N: hey everyone I'm glad that people like this story of mine it means a lot to me that you guys read and keep reading this story so thanks guys love you all. I appreciate all the review that you all leave they make my day guys._

_So here's chapter 13 guys enjoy it._

* * *

_Recap ch.12_

_Mitchie and Caitlyn sighed in relief when they saw there ride pull up and got in the car that there case-worker was driving and were on their way back to their hotel. They both would be sleeping in some in the morning._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 13_

**Two days later **

_April 26, 2010_

**Mitchie's hotel room (7:30 am)**

Mitchie jerked awake and set up in her bed as she pushed her covers off of her and slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom in her hotel room.

Mitchie entered the bathroom and flipped on the light and looked at herself in the mirror as she put a hand on top of her racing heart. She saw that she was white as a ghost and had big dark circles under and around her eyes from all the times she wakes up during the night because of her nightmares.

The nightmare she just woke up from was the one that she has been having the past few days that scares her the most it's about the time she got the scars on her wrists.

Mitchie tried to blank away the bad memories that the nightmare brought back and the nightmare itself but she was having trouble doing just that.

Mitchie turned the water on and leaned down half way to the sink as she cups some water in her hands and then splashes it on her face. She does that a few times before she turned the water off and grabbed the towel by the sink and dried her face of.

Mitchie then turned away from mirror and sink and made her way over to the toilet to use it before she took a shower to wake herself up for the day.

Mitchie and Caitlyn planned to watch the premiere of The Voice tonight together in Mitchie room since they were in Caitlyn's room the day they went to Taylor Swift's concert.

* * *

**Caitlyn's hotel room (7:35 am)**

Caitlyn came out of her bathroom dressed for the day in green skinny jean's and neon green off the shoulders shirt with a black tank top underneath the neon green shirt. She had her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her make up on light except for her eye shadow that was put on darker to match what she was wearing today.

Caitlyn had been up since 6:45 am when her faster parents called a talked to her for a little while. She missed them more than she thought she would. She is happy that they would be here when the battle rounds started to support her and her dream.

Caitlyn thought about Mitchie and was sad that she had no one to be there to support her except maybe there caseworker because she had to be here in LA with them or Mitchie wouldn't be able to stay here for the show.

Caitlyn just wished that Mitchie could find a family that she fit in were ever that family may live, because Mitchie deserved that after everything she been through in her life.

Caitlyn only new a little of what Mitchie has been through, but she knows that Mitchie has been so much more than she could imagine.

Caitlyn looked at the clock on her wall and saw that it was 7:36 am. She wondered what she and Mitchie wear going to do until the premiere of the voice tonight at 7:00 pm on NBC.

All Caitlyn new was that quite a few people back in Oklahoma would be watching tonight to see her performance along with the other consistencies. She knew that her performance was on tonight's blind audition premiere and Mitchie would be on the TV next week on Monday May 3.

Caitlyn new how good Mitchie is and that as soon as her audition is seen on TV that there will be a lot of labels wanting to sign her right way but will wait until she is done on the show before they make their offers.

Caitlyn was pulled away from her thoughts when her cell phone started ringing. She grabbed her cell off of the nightstand next to her hotel bed and answered it.

"Hello?" said Caitlyn in to her cell phone waiting for the replay of the person who called her.

"_Hey Caitlyn. It's me your girl Casey. Your best friend at Tulsa memorial high. You haven't forgotten me yet have you?" asked Casey happy to talk to her best friend that she hasn't seen since the day before she left for LA._

"Oh hey Case and no I haven't for gotten you. I miss you girl I wish you were here with me right now." Said Caitlyn wishfully in to her cell phone to her friend Casey.

Caitlyn waited for Casey to replay to what she just said.

**Few seconds later**

"Casey... CASEY ARE YOU STILL THERE?" yelled Caitlyn frantically in to her phone, Worried for her friend who wasn't answering Caitlyn.

Caitlyn started walking in a circle around her hotel room as she waited for her friend to say something to her over the phone.

"_Oh sorry Caitlyn didn't mean to scare you. I'm fine." Said Casey to her best friend to calm her down before Caitlyn had a heart attack over her not answering Caitlyn's question._

"Good you had me scared there for a moment I thought something had happened to you girl." Said Caitlyn as she heard a knock on her hotel room door.

"_Caitlyn is that someone knocking on your door?" asked Casey nicely to her friend on the other side of the call._

"Ya someone is knocking on my door." said Caitlyn in to her cell as the knocking picked up on her hotel door.

_"Well aren't you gonna answer the door." Asked Casey softly to her friend over the phone._

"Ya I guess hold on a second Case." Said Caitlyn as she headed over to her hotel door without waiting to hear her friends replay if she even did.

Caitlyn unlocked and opened her hotel door and dropped her cell phone in shock at who was at her hotel door.

_**TBC…**_

* * *

A/N: THANKS FOR READING THIS CHAPTER HOPE IT WAS OKAY. MORE TO COME SOON GUYS.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**_

_**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**_

_A/N: hello guys thanks for reading this story I love you guys._

_So here's chapter 14 guys enjoy it._

* * *

_Recap ch.13_

_"Ya someone is knocking on my door." said Caitlyn in to her cell as the knocking picked up on her hotel door._

_"Well aren't you gonna answer the door." Asked Casey softly to her friend over the phone._

_"Ya I guess hold on a second Case." Said Caitlyn as she headed over to her hotel door without waiting to hear her friends replay if she even did._

_Caitlyn unlocked and opened her hotel door and dropped her cell phone in shock at who was at her hotel door._

_**TBC…**_

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 14_

**Caitlyn's hotel room (7:40 am)**

Caitlyn couldn't believe what her eyes were seeing. They had to be playing tricks on her because there was no way her best friend Casey was standing before her with her cell phone in her hand and a big smile on her face.

"Hey Caitlyn surprise!" said Casey as she closed her flip phone and waited for Caitlyn to come out of her shock.

Caitlyn came out of her shock at seeing her friend that she was just talking about wishing she was here and now she is here standing in front of Caitlyn outside her hotel room.

Caitlyn smiled and shook her head as she pulled her best friend Casey in to a bone crushing hug.

"OMG! I can't believe that your really here man have I missed you so much." Said Caitlyn pulling out way from her friend and then bending down to pick up her cell phone that was surprisingly not broken from her dropping it on the ground.

"I now Caitlyn I can't believe that I, here either, but my mom and dad decided that we were going to come visit LA for a few days before we leave and head to china to visit my grandparents." Said Casey as Caitlyn pulled her in to her hotel room and closed the door behind them.

"Wow that's so cool. I love your grandparents even though I only meet them in person once when they were visiting you and your parents, but the times you and I talked to them through webcam was fun. Tell them that I say hi and that I love them." Said Caitlyn as she and Casey set down on her bed as they got caught up on things.

* * *

**10 min's later (7:50 am)**

"So what are you doing for the rest of the day and tonight?" asked Casey as she and Caitlyn played chess on Caitlyn's lap top against each other.

"well I am supposed to hang out with someone I know from foster care and watch the premiere of The Voice which we both tried out for and made it if I so say so myself." Said Caitlyn as she made a move on the chess board on her computer.

"Oh, but I thought you and I could hang out today and tonight since I'm only going to be here for a few days. Can't you just cancel on her? I mean your both on the voice and I'm sure there's going to be plenty of time for you two to hang out after I'm out of the country." Said Casey pleadingly with Caitlyn who was torn as to what to do.

On one hand she wanted to hang out with Casey while she was here in LA, but the other part of her wanted to keep a promise she made to Mitchie about hanging out with her today and watching The Voice with her.

* * *

**Few seconds later**

"Okay I'll call and cancel on her." Said Caitlyn finally giving in to her friend Casey's request.

Caitlyn just hoped that Mitchie would be okay with her canceling on her right before they were going to hang out.

Caitlyn picked up her cell phone and dialed Mitchie's room number and waited for Mitchie to pick up.

"Hey I have to cancel on you today and tonight something came up. I'm sorry Mitchie." Said Caitlyn as she heard Mitchie say that it was okay and they could hang out another day. Caitlyn wasn't sure that Mitchie was really okay with it but she could never read Mitchie or read her emotions. So it was hard to tell what Mitchie was thinking or what her emotions were.

* * *

**Mitchie's hotel room (7:52 am)**

Mitchie put the hotel phone back on it cradle after Caitlyn hung up after canceling on Mitchie for today and tonight. She had a feeling that something like this might happen often does with Mitchie.

Mitchie sighed as she dried off with her towel and put on her light-colored blue jeans and white tank top that said proud Oklahoma in big black letters across her chest.

When she was all the way dressed she headed back to the bathroom with her towel in hand.

Mitchie put her towel in the hamper with the other towels and wash-cloths she used while she been here. Then Mitchie moved to the sink and grabbed her hairbrush and brushed her wet hair and then pulled in up in a low ponytail at the back of her head. She knew that it would look okay when it dried because she had naturally straight hair.

Mitchie put on very light make up less them most people did because she knew that she didn't need that much to look pretty.

Mitchie grabbed her white sweat bands and put two on each wrist like she always does before she turned off the bathroom light and left the bathroom. She headed in the other room.

Mitchie grabbed her songbook and pen as she headed out on to her balcony and set down on the chair out there at the little table out there. She enjoyed the breeze she felt outside on this April day so close to summer break for the school kids except Mitchie who go her GED at thirteen.

* * *

**Few min's later (7:55 am)**

Mitchie looked away from watching people from her balcony and to her songbook before her on the little outside table with her pen next to it. She opened her pen and then her songbook to an empty page ready to write lyrics down that will be made in to a song when she was down.

Mitchie debated on if she should write down the lyrics that had been popping in to her head the past few days and she can't get rid of them. Maybe if she wrote them down and got them out of her head she could forget them for a while or something.

Mitchie sighed and gave up and decided to hell with it she would write them down and who knows what will happen with them in the long run.

Mitchie started writing them down as she remembered them.

* * *

**5 min's later (8 am)**

Mitchie sighed as she held her pen in her hand as she looked over what she has written so far.

_**You Gonna Fly April 26, 2010**_

_One, two, three, baby, don't think twice  
Just like that you gotta brand new life  
Hop in this truck, run through the red lights_

_Yeah, where you wanna go, baby, name the town_  
_We can go up north, we could head down south_  
_Roll down the windows with the radio loud_

_Come on, turn it up, yeah_  
_Start living your life on the double_  
_Leave your troubles behind_  
_You and me, we're gonna be alright_

_You could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

Mitchie thought about what would go next and she knew in her mind that this was meant for a guy to sing not a girl and she hoped that it turns out okay.

"Hum let's see how about….._Well, here we are, baby, in the back of my bed, Suns going down, sky's turning red, Stars coming out, baby, look at you now, God knows how long but it's been a while, Since I heard you laugh and I'd seen that smile, Felt that kiss and I can get used to this, Baby, I could get used to this_. For the next part." Thought Mitchie out laud before she wrote it down as the next part of the song.

* * *

**40 min's later (8:40 am)**

Mitchie sighed as she finally finished the song she was writing and she was surprised that she finished it this fast. She put her pen down and looked down at the complete song she had just finished writing.

_**You Gonna Fly April 26, 2010**_

_One, two, three, baby, don't think twice  
Just like that you gotta brand new life  
Hop in this truck, run through the red lights_

_Yeah, where you wanna go, baby, name the town_  
_We can go up north, we could head down south_  
_Roll down the windows with the radio loud_

_Come on, turn it up, yeah_  
_Start living your life on the double_  
_Leave your troubles behind_  
_You and me, we're gonna be alright_

_You could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Well, here we are, baby, in the back of my bed_  
_Suns going down, sky's turning red_  
_Stars coming out, baby, look at you now_

_God knows how long but it's been a while_  
_Since I heard you laugh and I'd seen that smile_  
_Felt that kiss and I can get used to this_  
_Baby, I could get used to this_

_'Cause you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, and you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_  
_You gonna fly but you gonna fly_

_And you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, you're so scared to sing_  
_But you better believe, yeah, you better believe, baby_

_Oh, you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, yeah, you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_You're gonna fly, you're gonna fly with me, baby_  
_You better believe, my honey girl, oh yeah_  
_You're gonna fly_

_**Written by: Mitchie Torres**_

Mitchie picked up her pen and turned to an empty page in her songbook and started writing.

* * *

**Few hours later (12:40 am)**

Mitchie had moved from her balcony back in to her room. Where she had kept on writing in her songbook.

Mitchie closed her pen before she put it down. She was down with writing for now. Mitchie flipped through her songbook reading the songs that she added recently. She stopped on a song that she started an hour ago, but had yet to finish it yet.

_**Long Hot Summer April 26, 2010**_

_I can't sleep, ain't no sleep a-coming  
I'm just lying here thinking 'bout you  
I'm in deep, falling deep into the picture  
In my mind of everything we're gonna do_

_Over at the lake and down by the river_  
_You can feel it start to rise_  
_Wanna jump in my car, go wherever you are_  
_'Cause I need you by my side_

_It's gonna be a long, hot summer, we should be together_

Mitchie flipped to the page in her songbook behind Long Hot Summer.

_**Put You In A Song April 26, 2010**_

_Well, here you come again and you're looking so fine  
You don't notice me but it's alright  
I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday_

_Yeah, a picture paints a thousand words, it's true_  
_But it's still not enough for how I feel about you_  
_I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive_  
_And turn you up loud_  
_Roll down all the windows and shout it out_  
_I love this girl_

_If I could press play, repeat, how happy I'd be_  
_Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me_  
_You'd be right where you belong_  
_I wanna put you in a song_

Mitchie sighed she wished she could finish those songs but she couldn't she was stuck on them and had no idea when she would be able to finish them. The lyrics had just came to her when she was writing and she put them down on paper having now idea what she was going to do with them once she finished them.

* * *

**Few min's later**

Mitchie was looking out her balcony watching people go about their business for the day. She thought about when she was going to see Miranda next because Miranda was going to be touring very soon.

Mitchie thought about going over to the park across the street from Miranda and Blake's house and seeing if Miranda come's over to see her at the playground. If she did then she would spend what time she could with her and maybe show her some of her songs in her songbook.

Mitchie loved the time spent with Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. They were just so nice and down to earth country people and also Blake was a jokester and spoke the truth all the time and had no filter on his mouth most of the time, but that was Blake Shelton for Ya.

* * *

**Meanwhile **

Blake and Miranda where doing things for the premiere of The Voice. They had been very buzzie since they woke up this morning.

They had talked to a few of their friends and fellow country stars like Reba McEntire, Tim McGraw and some others about watching the show's premiere tonight.

Reba already new about the show because she has agreed and signed on to be Blake's mentor on the show for the first season.

* * *

_A/N: sorry for ending it here guys. More soon guys. Hope that this was an okay chapter. Love you all._

_**Angelina56**_


	15. Chapter 15

**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**

**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**

A/N: hey guys I would like to thank those still reading this story and those who review this story I love you all.

Guys here's chapter 15 read and enjoy it.

* * *

_Recap ch.14_

_Mitchie loved the time spent with Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert. They were just so nice and down to earth country people and also Blake was a jokester and spoke the truth all the time and had no filter on his mouth most of the time, but that was Blake Shelton for Ya._

_**Meanwhile **_

_Blake and Miranda where doing things for the premiere of The Voice. They had been very buzzie since they woke up this morning._

_They had talked to a few of their friends and fellow country stars like Reba McEntire, Tim McGraw and some others about watching the show's premiere tonight._

_Reba already new about the show because she has agreed and signed on to be Blake's mentor on the show for the first season._

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 15_

**Next day**

_Tuesday 27, 2010_

**Mitchie's hotel room (5:30 am)**

Mitchie made her way out of her bathroom in her hotel room and over to the chair at her table in the corner of her hotel room.

She set down in the chair with her legs folded up under her and flipped the TV on with the remote to the TV and looked for something to watch at this earlier hour of the morning.

Mitchie has been up since 3 this morning when her nightmares woke her up again like they did most nights. She flipped through the channels until she found the CMT channel and decided to watch it until she got tired of watching it.

* * *

**While later (7:15 am)**

Mitchie finished putting on her running shoes and stood up to fix her shirt before grabbed her stuff she was taking with her on her walk today.

Before she moved to her hotel room door she made sure she had her songbook and pen in her back pocket of her jeans.

Mitchie made her way out of her hotel room and the hotel for the day.

* * *

**School across from Blake and Miranda's LA house (8:30 am)**

_Playground_

Mitchie set on the tire swing thinking about everything that's happened since she arrived here in LA.

She had come here to this playground across from Miranda and Blake's house because this place made her feel so free and she loved it. She hasn't felt this free in a long time and she hopes that she can still be this free when she is done with the voice.

Mitchie came out of her thoughts as she heard loud car pass by the school playground.

Mitchie was glad that the school whose playground she was in was closed today because of illness or she could get in trouble for being on the playground while school was going on.

Mitchie looked over at Miranda and Blake's house and saw that there was no car's in the drive way. So she assumed that neither was home and that they were out doing things.

Mitchie got lost in her thoughts again as she thought about The Voice and the next stage in the show. She thought about who she and everyone else who was moving on to the battle round of the voice on team's Adam and Cee Lo would be getting their song and their partner/Aponte's soon after the second audition show was shown on TV on May 3.

Mitchie was nervous about the battle rounds because she was going to be singing with another amazing singer on a song picked out by their coach Adam Levine member and front-man of popular group Maroon 5.

* * *

**Few hours later (10:30 am)**

Mitchie sighed as she made her way across the street over to Miranda Lambert and Blake Shelton's LA home.

* * *

_Min's later _

**Blake Shelton and Miranda Lambert house (10:32 am)**

Mitchie stopped in front of Blake and Miranda's mailbox and pulled out a folded sheet of paper that came from Mitchie songbook. She opened the mailbox and put the piece of paper in the mailbox.

The piece of paper that Mitchie put in the mailbox held her song _Your Gonna Fly_ in it and on one side of the folded paper on the outside was a note to Miranda.

Mitchie hoped that Miranda got it and not the mail person later this afternoon.

Mitchie closed the mailbox and turned back to the street and started to make her way back to her hotel.

* * *

**Mitchie's hotel room (11:15 am)**

Mitchie sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror of the bathroom in her hotel room. She was making sure that she was okay looking for launch which she would be at with her caseworker and her caseworker's daughter. Caitlyn was supposed to come but something came up and she now has other plans.

Mitchie wished that Caitlyn was going to be at launch with them because she would make this launch much less tense then it's now going to be.

Mitchie has never meet her caseworkers husband or daughter and she has no idea who to act around either one of them. She is usually not social with people and she still get and feels out-of-place and scared of them.

She hopes that this launch goes okay today. All she has to do is remember everything that Miranda and Blake have been telling and teaching her and she should be okay.

* * *

**Blake and Miranda's LA house (11:20 am)**

Miranda just pulled in to the drive way of her and Blake's LA home. She turned off her car and grabbed her purse from beside her. She got out of her car and opened the back driver side door. She reached in and grabbed the bags of stuff that she went shopping for and then she closed the car door and made sure that the car was locked.

Miranda yawned as she made sure to lock the car up. She was so tired and it was only 11 something and close to launch time, but this pregnancy was kicking her ass.

She started for the front door of the house but something in her told her to check the mailbox. So she turned around and headed over to the mailbox with three bags in one hand and her purse on the other shoulder.

* * *

**_Few seconds later_**

Miranda reached the mailbox, opened it and looked in and to her surprise there was a piece of folded up paper with something written on it. So she grabbed it and closed the mailbox and headed back up the drive way to the front door of her and Blake's house in LA.

Miranda wondered what was in the folded paper and who left it and why as she entered the house and closed and locked the door behind her.

Miranda made her way in to the living room after she took off her shoes at the front door and left then beside the door. She dropped her purse and the bag's off stuff she got while she was out shopping.

Miranda stretched out across the whole couch and laid on her left side which she found out was one of the only ways she could lay on the couch comfortable since she was pregnant.

Miranda yawned a few more times as she turned the TV on to a music channel and turned the volume down low so she could still hear it. Then she finally looked down at what was written on the folded paper in her hands and read it.

_Dear Miranda _

_I wrote this song inside this folded piece of paper recently and I have no idea what to do with it. I feel like this song should be sang by a male artist but I have no idea who. When I was writing this song some of the lyrics had been popping in my head for days before I decided to put the words to paper, I just thought that if I wrote them down I could get them out of my head for a while. So I was hoping that you knew or could find someone to sing this song. I have this feeling that this song could be a huge success for someone someday. So good luck and I hope to see you and Blake soon._

_~Mitchie Torres~ _

Miranda smiled as she wiped away a few tears that had fallen down her face. Good she hated how her pregnancy hormones could make her cry any time for no reason.

Miranda kept in mind what Mitchie had said in her little note to her as she opened the folded paper and read what was inside the paper.

**_You Gonna Fly April 26, 2010_**

_One, two, three, baby, don't think twice__  
__Just like that you gotta brand new life__  
__Hop in this truck, run through the red lights_

_Yeah, where you wanna go, baby, name the town_  
_We can go up north, we could head down south_  
_Roll down the windows with the radio loud_

_Come on, turn it up, yeah_  
_Start living your life on the double_  
_Leave your troubles behind_  
_You and me, we're gonna be alright_

_You could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Well, here we are, baby, in the back of my bed_  
_Suns going down, sky's turning red_  
_Stars coming out, baby, look at you now_

_God knows how long but it's been a while_  
_Since I heard you laugh and I'd seen that smile_  
_Felt that kiss and I can get used to this_  
_Baby, I could get used to this_

_'Cause you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, and you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_  
_You gonna fly but you gonna fly_

_And you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, you're so scared to sing_  
_But you better believe, yeah, you better believe, baby_

_Oh, you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, yeah, you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_You're gonna fly, you're gonna fly with me, baby_  
_You better believe, my honey girl, oh yeah_  
_You're gonna fly_

**_Written by: Mitchie Torres_**

Miranda was in shock as she read and reread the song that Mitchie had written. It was an amazing song that was catchy and Cleary a country song that a male country artist should record.

Miranda knew from the moment that she read that song in Mitchie songbook that she was a good song writer, but this song should that was a great songwriter.

Miranda knew right away who this song was made for and who it sounded like something they would sing. Right way she thought of Keith urban singing this song. She knew that it would sound amazing with his voice and she loved his albums and there songs so much she was a fan of his.

Miranda remembers touring with him back in early 2006 as her first tour after she came in to the music scene with her first album _Kerosene_ (2005).

Miranda knew that she would have to get in touch with Keith about this song soon.

Miranda new that she was going to have to hide this from Blake or he will want to try and sing it. She really wants Keith urban to have this song.

* * *

_A/N: thanks for reading I hope that you all loved or liked this chapter. Sorry to end it like that but there will be more chapters soon. Love you guys lots._

_Angelina56_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Don't own camp rock or the voice or any celebrity's used in this story.**_

_**I don't know if I said it in the other chapters or not I don't own any of the songs used they belong to the writers and the people who sing them not me.**_

_A/N: hey guys I would like to thank those still reading this story and those who review this story I love you all. Thanks for the reviews and everything else guys._

_Without farther to do here's chapter 16 guys enjoy it._

* * *

_Recap ch.15_

Miranda knew right away who this song was made for and who it sounded like something they would sing. Right way she thought of Keith urban singing this song. She knew that it would sound amazing with his voice and she loved his albums and there songs so much she was a fan of his.

Miranda remembers touring with him back in early 2006 as her first tour after she came in to the music scene with her first album _Kerosene_ (2005).

Miranda knew that she would have to get in touch with Keith about this song soon.

Miranda knew that she was going to have to hide this from Blake or he will want to try and sing it. She really wants Keith urban to have this song.

* * *

**The Voice Camp Rock Style**

_Chapter 16_

**Blake and Miranda's LA house (1:15 pm)**

Miranda slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings as she realized that she must have fallen asleep on her left side on the couch in her living of her and Blake's LA home.

The last thing she remembered was looking at the song that Mitchie left for her in the mailbox. She yawned and wiped the sleepiness from her eyes as she slowly and easily set up in to a setting position on the couch. She looked for the paper that held Mitchie song on it and saw that it had fallen down and now lay on the ground in front of the couch and behind the coffee table.

Miranda sighed as she bent down and grabbed it off of the floor. As she came up from picking up the paper she raised a hand to her head as she felt a wave of dizziness come over her as she came up to fast.

So she stayed still for a few min's hoping that the dizziness was over for now.

* * *

**Few min's later (1:17 pm)**

The dizziness passed and Miranda had retrieved her lap top from her and Blake's bedroom. She was on it tipping up an email to Keith Urban.

Seconds later she had finished the email and sent it to Keith and now all she had to do was wait for Keith to replay. In the mean time she started flipping through the channels on the TV.

* * *

**Keith Urban Hotel Room (1:20 pm)**

_Nashville, TN_

Keith was setting outside on his balcony of his hotel room. He had is guitar in his lap, papers in front of him to his right side and his lap top on his left side open and on.

He was going over some of his songs old and new ones that he was going to put on his new album. His wife and their daughter Sunday Rose were not with him here in Nashville. They were somewhere else right now but he still talks to them on the phone at least two times a day.

Keith was relaxing by himself for a while before he had to leave for his sound check and other things for his concert tonight. Keith was pulled away from playing his chords to _Sweet Thing_ on is acoustic guitar. When his lap top beeped loudly alerting him that he had received an email from someone.

So he put his guitar pick down on the table near his papers and leaned his guitar against the leg of the balcony table. Then he angled himself slightly so he could type back if needed easier.

Keith looked at his private email box and saw that he had a new email from Miranda Lambert's private email. So he clicked on it opening it up so he could read it.

_To: Keith Urban_

_From: Miranda Lambert_

_**Hey Keith I now that you are may be buzzy right now doing who now what, but I was just given a newly written song by someone I meet recently. When I read the lyrics to the song I right away thought of you, because to me it sounded like something that you would record and sing. I for one would love to hear you sing it, but you already know I'm a big fan of yours. Well email me back whenever you can and let me know it you want look at the song.**_

_**~ Miranda Lambert ~**_

Keith read the email two-time as he thought about what Miranda said in her email to him.

Then he made up his mind and decided that he wanted to see the song that Miranda was talking about. So he started typing back a response to Miranda's email.

Few seconds later he had finished his email to Miranda and clicked the send button.

Keith couldn't wait to see this song that Miranda was given by someone she met recently. He loves Miranda Lambert's all of Miranda Lambert s songs and he has all of her albums she has out so far. His most favorites songs of hers has to be _Kerosene__**, Love Is Looking For You**__, __Famous In A Small Town__**, **__Crazy Ex-Girlfriend__**, White Liar**__,_ _House That Built Me__**, **_and _Heart Like Mine_, but he does like all of her songs.

Keith's wife also love Miranda Lambert voice and her songs as she sings and hummus them around the house and sometimes in the car.

Few min's later Keith moved on from his lap top and back to what he was doing before he got interrupted by his personal email.

* * *

**Blake and Miranda's LA house (1:30 pm)**

Miranda made her way back in to the living room of her and Blake's house. She had left the room to use the bathroom and to change in to a par of her sweat pants that said lone star going down the side of her pants on her right leg and one of Blake's t-shirts that he wears to bed sometimes.

Miranda set back down on the couch in the same spot she was in before she changed and used the bathroom. She lifted the shirt neck up and sniffed the shirt inhaling Blake's sent that was on the shirt. She loved his smell and she could never get tired of it.

Miranda grabbed her tea from the coffee table near her lap top and she drank some of it before putting it back on the coffee table. Then she decided that she was going to check her emails to see if Keith had replied to her email.

She looked at her personal private email and saw a new email from Keith and she clicked on it. Once it was opened she read everything that Keith had put in his email to her.

_To: Miranda Lambert_

_From: Keith Urban_

_**Hello Miranda it's nice to hear from you. I was surprised to see that you emailed me, but a good surprise. I'm honor that you think so highly of me and are a big fan of mine. I'm a fan of yours to and I have all your albums, Nicole and I lesson to them a lot. I am so honored that you thought of me when you got that song from whoever gave it to you and I sure I love it. So send it on to me whenever you get the chance to. I'll be waiting for it. **_

_**~ Keith Urban ~**_

Miranda smiled at what she read from Keith's email. She was surprised that he was a fan of her and had all 3 of her albums and that his wife lessened to them with him. She just couldn't believe that someone as successful as Keith Urban even bothered with listing to her music. She knew that she was a country star and had a lot of fans and was successful in her own right her first _Kerosene _album has been certified platinum and her second _Crazy Ex-Girlfriend _and third _Revolution_ albums have been certified Gold by the RIAA. So people liked her and her music to have sold lots of albums and to have her albums certified by the RIAA.

Miranda was happy that Keith wanted the song that Mitchie had written. So she started typing the song in an email to Keith that she was going to send to Keith private email.

* * *

**5 min's later**

Miranda had finished typing the song in her new email to Keith Urban. She looked over the email one more time before she sent it to Keith.

She just hoped that he liked it and maybe would decide to put it on his new album that he's working on.

* * *

**Keith Urban Hotel Room (1:38 pm)**

_Nashville, TN_

Keith put his guitar down on his lap as he heard his lap top beep letting him now that he had a new email that he thinks might be from Miranda.

He turned to his lap top and then typed in his password and then he saw that his new email was indeed from Miranda. So he clicked on it and it opened and he looked at it.

Keith realized as he looked at the beginning of it that it was the song that Miranda told him about.

_To: Keith Urban _

_From: Miranda Lambert_

_**Here's the song Keith I hope you like it. I think that it is a great song.**_

_**You Gonna Fly April 26, 2010**_

_One, two, three, baby, don't think twice__  
__Just like that you gotta brand new life__  
__Hop in this truck, run through the red lights_

_Yeah, where you wanna go, baby, name the town_  
_We can go up north, we could head down south_  
_Roll down the windows with the radio loud_

_Come on, turn it up, yeah_  
_Start living your life on the double_  
_Leave your troubles behind_  
_You and me, we're gonna be alright_

_You could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Well, here we are, baby, in the back of my bed_  
_Suns going down, sky's turning red_  
_Stars coming out, baby, look at you now_

_God knows how long but it's been a while_  
_Since I heard you laugh and I'd seen that smile_  
_Felt that kiss and I can get used to this_  
_Baby, I could get used to this_

_'Cause you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, and you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_  
_You gonna fly but you gonna fly_

_And you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_And you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, you're so scared to sing_  
_But you better believe, yeah, you better believe, baby_

_Oh, you could be a black bird on the country street_  
_Hiding from the world with a broken wing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_Ooh, yeah, you could be a songbird from New Orleans_  
_Scared of the rain, just as scared to sing_  
_But you better believe you're gonna fly with me_

_You're gonna fly, you're gonna fly with me, baby_  
_You better believe, my honey girl, oh yeah_  
_You're gonna fly_

_**Written by: Mitchie Torres**_

_**~ Miranda Lambert ~**_

Keith read and reread the song two times and he couldn't believe how good it was and why he never heard of this writer before. He loved it and can't wait to see what is band, manager and other he knew thought about it because he was thinking about putting it on his album he was working on and was going to start recording in May.

Miranda was right this song is something he would record and put out for everyone to listen to. It was like this song was written for him and he loved it.

Keith hoped that he got to meet this writer someday and maybe write with her on some songs.

He wrote an email back to Miranda and sent it.

* * *

**Blake and Miranda's house LA (1:45 pm)**

Miranda looked away from the TV in her living room and to her lap top when it beeped letting her now that she had a new email that she needed to look at. She opened the email and read it.

_To: Miranda Lambert _

_From: Keith Urban_

_**I love the song Miranda thanks for sharing it with me. So you think that the song writer would mind if I used there song on the album I'm working on? Do you know if the writer has a tune for this song?**_

_**~ Keith Urban ~**_

Miranda smiled she was glad that Keith loved the song. She knew that Mitchie wouldn't mind Keith having and using this song on his new album he is working on, but she isn't sure if Mitchie had a tune for it or not. So she picked up her cell phone and called the number that Mitchie gave her and Blake to get in touch if they needed to. That number was to her hotel room she was staying in while she was here in LA.

She waited for Mitchie to pick up her room phone.

* * *

**Mitchie's hotel room (1:48 pm)**

Mitchie sighed as she laid down on her hotel bed and closed her eyes. She had a headache from hell from spending time with her caseworker and her daughter and she was glad that she was finally back in her hotel room by herself.

She never wanted to be in the same room with the two of them for more than 20 min's ever again.

Mitchie was pulled out of her relaxing state and opened her eyes. When she heard her hotel room phone ringing.

Mitchie sighed and opened her eyes as she reached out and grabbed the hotel phone and put it up to her ear.

"Hello." Said Mitchie in to the phone to whoever was on the other end of the phone line.

"_Hey Mitchie it's me Miranda Lambert sweetie." Said Miranda over the phone to Mitchie as she pulled a new email up so she could replay to Keith after she talked to Mitchie._

Mitchie smiled as she heard Miranda's rich honey sweet Texas accent that Mitchie loved so much.

"Oh hey Miranda how are you?" asked Mitchie as she flicked through channels as she talked to Miranda.

"_I'm good Mitchie how are you?" asked Miranda _

"I'm doing okay. So do you need something?" asked Mitchie seriously to Miranda over the phone.

"_Well yes. First off I found someone to take your song to record." Said Miranda _

"Oh that's good Miranda. So who did you give my song to?" asked Mitchie happy that Miranda found someone to use her song.

"_Well I emailed it to Keith Urban and he loves it and wanted to know if you would mind if he recorded it and put it on his new album he's working on." Said Miranda wondering what Mitchie was going to say back to her._

Mitchie was speechless as she thought about what Miranda just said to her. She couldn't believe it Keith Urban a country superstar wanted to record and use her song on his album he's working on.

She just couldn't believe it she loved him and she liked all his songs on all his albums. She is a big fan of his, this is so surreal right now.

"_Uh Mitchie are you still there?" asked Miranda worried that something might be wrong with her._

"Oh sorry Miranda. I just can't believe that Keith urban would want to use my song on his album. I just truly shocked that's all Miranda." Said Mitchie coming out of her shock.

Mitchie heard Miranda chuckle at her and she just shook her head at it.

"_Ya I know Mitchie. So do you mind if he uses it." Said Miranda _

"No I don't mind if he used it the song's his to do what he wants with it." Said Mitchie still amazed that Miranda gave her song to Keith Urban to look at and now he was going to use it on his new album he is working on.

Mitchie didn't think that Miranda would find a male artist to sing it this soon but she glad that Miranda did.

"_Good. I now he'll be happy to hear that Mitchie. Oh…. I almost forgot he was wondering if you had a tune for the song or not." Asked Miranda wanting to know the answer to Keith's question._

"Nope I didn't make the tune for that song. I decided to leave it up to the person singing my song I wrote. It's up to Keith to make up the sound of the song Miranda." Said Mitchie truthfully to Miranda over the phone as they talked to each other.

"Okay I'll tell him what you said Mitchie. Well I should let you go. You sound like you need to get some rest sweetie." Said Miranda trying to hold in a yawn that wanted to escape from her.

Mitchie smiled as she heard Miranda yawn over the phone and she knows that Miranda was trying to hold it in and not let it out while she was on the phone with her. She knew that Miranda must be tired that happens a lot when you're pregnant with a little baby growing in your womb day and night.

"Ya I'll get some rest and you do the same missy. I heard that yawn and you also sound tired." Said Mitchie seriously to Miranda over the phone.

"_Okay I well Mitchie. Bye." Said Miranda yawning after she said that to Mitchie._

"Bye Miranda." Said Mitchie as she hung up the hotel room's phone.

_TBC…_

* * *

_**A/N: thanks for reading this chapter hope it is okay. More to come soon I promise guys.**_


End file.
